


Unlike Any Other

by bickazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Disicipline, Dominance, Emotional Constipation, Enemas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Servant, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Private School, School Uniforms, Size Kink, Spanking, Submission, Urban Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickazer/pseuds/bickazer
Summary: Kyle is determined to be the best Weapon possible for his Master, Iskandar. A Weapon fights for his Master, and submits to him too.That Kyle understands. But there's a lot about Iskandar he just doesn't get.He doesn't get it, but he knows he likes it.





	1. Perfect Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Um, well, this takes place in a larger universe of mine, a story called Weaponmaster that's on my fictionpress, but I've made sure it can be read on its own. While there are fantasy elements, they're fairly straightforward and not particularly the focus. Nope, the focus here is the porn. Filthy nasty BDSM smut featuring two very minor characters in the main story. 
> 
> Think of this as a collection of kinky scenes starring the same characters, but not necessarily coming in chronological order. Some scenes will take place when they're 17-year-old high school seniors, hence the underage tag. 
> 
> I warn you it's going to get super depraved, but also pretty feels-y, since I can't seem to write anything without it turning into angst, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are for the story as a whole (what I've got written so far, at least), not just the first chapter. So you're not going to see everything in this chapter. Something to look forward to, I guess.

"Okay," Iskandar said after he slammed the door shut, "what the hell was _that_ all about?"

Kyle had sensed Iskandar's anger from the moment he'd driven his opponent into the Arena floor and stabbed her through with his spear, pinning her like an insect. He had won the battle. An overwhelming victory, the only kind that mattered. But he didn't get to enjoy it before he felt the waves of his Master's fury flowing through the bond, and it brought back a sharp, cold reminder of his Master's orders just before the battle.

 _"Ease up a little bit, will you?"_ Iskandar had said, patting his cheek. _"No need to go all out."_

Kyle had nodded, confirming without words that he would obey. Instead...instead....

Kyle's gut twisted, the familiar disappointment filtering through him: the realization that he had failed his Master. The man to whom he had dedicated his life, his sword, his service. But the disappointment was tempered by an edge of annoyance.

He knew he was supposed to, but he didn't _want_ to just bow and submit and accept Iskandar's correction. Because deep in his heart, Kyle didn't believe that he was wrong. Yes, Iskandar had made it clear he wanted Kyle to fight one way - but it was the _wrong_ way. Every single piece of Kyle's training rebelled against it. Couldn't Iskandar see? It was a weak way of fighting, and it wouldn't serve them well in the long term.

"What the hell was that about?" Iskandar said, his glare darkening. Kyle returned it eagerly.

"What do you think? I _won_ the match, that's what."

Iskandar folded his arms. "You gave a seventh-grader a brutal beatdown, more like it."

"I won a victory with overwhelming force."

"Dude, she was a seventh-grader! She's twelve years old! She was all ready to surrender to you, didn't you see her face? You couldn't have stopped the spear _before_ you stabbed her?"

"Then she will remember," Kyle snapped. "For the rest of her life, she will remember the price she will pay for challenging us."

"It was her first battle! Couldn't you have gone easier on her? Now - now I don't know, you've traumatized her for life, I bet, and she probably thinks we're sadistic freaks - "

"She knows that we are the strongest in Mountain Star Academy." In a fit of pique, Kyle added, "You do want to be the strongest, yes? That's what you said when we bonded."

To Kyle's disappointment, Iskandar wasn't fazed. "There are a lot of ways to be strong."

"Don't give me that nonsense." Sniffing, Kyle adjusted his glasses. "In the Weaponmaster world, there is only one way. To _win."_

"And there are a lot of ways to win!" Iskandar raised his voice again, and Kyle felt an ugly thrill that he'd gotten under Iskandar's skin. Not that it was very hard to do, mind. His Master was just so...emotional.

"Winning isn't just about making an enemy surrender. It's about permanently impressing into their mind how strong you really are. If I hadn't finished the battle properly, she would never have tasted our true strength."

As Kyle spoke, Iskandar began shaking his head, slow at first, then harder and faster. A familiar irritation leapt inside Kyle. How many times had he already had this argument with his Master? Iskandar didn't come from a prominent family, hadn't even known he was a Master until the scouters came for him. There were many aspects of the Weaponmaster world he didn't fully understand. No matter what, he'd never been able to accept Kyle's creed - the _Seabring_ creed. The Seabrings were renowned as Weapons precisely because of their willingness to do whatever it took to win.

Iskandar wanted a strong Weapon, and Kyle was strong because he was a Seabring. So why couldn't Iskandar _accept_ him?

"For fuck's sake, Kyle," Iskandar said, beginning to pace up and down their dorm room. "Haven't we discussed this enough times? And...." He drew in a breath, then lifted his head and fixed Kyle with a hard, unrelenting stare. There was no weakness in his dark eyes now, and it left Kyle weak-kneed.

Though Kyle refused to show it. He stood straighter, forcing himself to meet Iskandar's disapproval head-on.

"We came to an agreement, I remember. I gave an order and you promised to follow it."

He was speaking in a low, dangerous tone that raised the hairs on Kyle's arms. A tone Kyle rarely ever heard from the obnoxiously loud and jovial Iskandar Mirza, who was always yelling greetings to a friend or laughing at a stupid joke or belting out songs in the school choir.

Kyle's stomach clenched. When Iskandar took that tone with him, it meant only one thing: he was going to get punished. And nothing he could do would stop it.

Even so, Kyle didn't want to fold, not yet. He needed Iskandar, his stupid, stubborn, weakhearted Master, to _understand_. "Master, I'm trying to explain. I agreed, but I still think the way you fight is wrong."

"Yeah, I know you do." Iskandar bit out each word. "But that doesn't matter to me after I gave you an order and you _agreed_. And this isn't even the first time I've had to punish you for breaking this particular order."

Kyle chewed the inside of his cheek, not wanting to admit Iskandar was completely right. Just last week, he'd gone over Iskandar's knee for continuing a fight even after the gormless opponent had begged for him to stop. And there was a time before that, too. Kyle truly didn't mean to defy his Master's orders - of course not - but in the heat of battle, all of his fighting instincts took over, the instincts that had been drilled into him by his Seabring teachers long before he had ever met Iskandar Mirza.

"You want to be a strong Weapon, I understand that," Iskandar said, and he began crossing the room, heading closer to Kyle. Sweat broke out all across Kyle's skin. "But like I said, there are a lot of ways to be strong. A strong Weapon obeys his Master."

"I, I do obey you, Master," Kyle said, and he cursed inside when his voice came out thin and high.

"If you did, you wouldn't have defied my order, sweetheart."

Usually when Iskandar used his innumerable silly pet names, Kyle would just roll his eyes and groan. But now...it made him feel smaller and weaker. A stark reminder of the one who truly held the power in the room.

Iskandar sighed and raked a hand through his curly dark hair. "Look, I just - I'm not sure how I can work with you when I have no control over you. It's not easy to trust you when I have no idea what you're going to do during a battle, is it?"

Put that way, it...did make sense. Even so, Kyle rebelled against it. "Then let me fight the way I want."

"No." Iskandar shook his head. "If we're going to become strong by beating the shit out of twelve-year-olds, fuck that. I'd rather be weak."

"Master!" Kyle gasped before he could stop himself. He wasn't imagining it, was he? That sort of sentiment from his Master, who had always been so singular in purpose, so filled with drive. 

"Kyle," Iskandar said, and there was something soft and sad in his voice now, "I love you more than I love anyone else in the world, but the fact is you disobeyed my orders. This is the third time you've done so, and I can't let you get away with it again. If you still don't get it, maybe this punishment will help you understand."

He was speaking with that clear authority that came to him so easily, that made Kyle shiver. He swallowed hard. He still thought Iskandar was wrong, but he couldn't deny that he deserved punishment.

It was somewhat embarrassing to think that he was going to take a spanking for beating a seventh-grader in combat - really, aside from not fully following the spirit of his Master's orders, he'd done nothing wrong. Of course he didn't mind that Iskandar spanked him, as it was his Master's right to punish however he pleased, but he often wished Iskandar would take him over the knee for times when he _actually_ deserved it. Like when he lost a battle; a rare occurrence, but one that did happen. Those times he'd always beg Iskandar to punish him and Iskandar would always refuse.

 _What kind of Weapon gets punished for winning?_ Kyle thought, fighting a scowl. Well, Iskandar Mirza came from the outside world. He'd adjusted admirably to the Weaponmaster world, but he still didn't fully understand its ways.

It was Kyle's duty to teach him, but for now, it was also Kyle's duty to surrender to this spanking.

"Yes, Master," he whispered, lowering his head. "I understand."

"There you go." That familiar crooked smile flashed across Iskandar's face, making Kyle's heart jump. But soon it was gone, and Iskandar went over to the nightstand, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled something out.

Kyle's stomach swooped. "Master, you can't be serious."  
  
"Why?" Iskandar said, turning to Kyle with a gleam in his eye. He held up the hairbrush, a truly evil contraption with a round, thick, slightly dented wooden head and bristles that in contrast had never been used. Kyle had felt it over his ass an unfortunate amount of times, but never for _this._

"I - I don't think I deserve the hairbrush for - " burst out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Iskandar laughed darkly and shook his head. "Oh, you totally do, love."

"Tell me why." Even as he demanded it, Kyle's stomach tightened. His trainers would have never tolerated him questioning a punishment like this. But Iskandar had made it clear from the beginning that he wanted to Kyle to ask if he had any questions.

"Because this is the third time I've had to punish you for the exact same thing, and you were more brutal than ever today. Now pants down and in position."

Iskandar had given an order. Heart pounding, Kyle unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers, trying not to blush as he exposed himself. His cock twinged as the cool air brushed it, but he thankfully didn't get any harder than that.

Taking a deep breath, Kyle stepped out of his pants and headed over to Iskandar, who had already taken his customary seat in the desk chair. Iskandar was right. Put that way, he completely deserved the hairbrush, if not worse.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, sweetheart?" Iskandar asked, his voice gentle now, but that didn't take Kyle's attention away from the heavy wooden hairbrush in his hand. Kyle shook his head, and Iskandar gestured and Kyle mutely fell over Iskandar's lap, assuming the position that had become sadly familiar to him.

"Arms behind your back," Iskandar said, still gentle, and Kyle obeyed. He heard a whisper of cloth, then felt something soft around his wrists, tying them tight. The silk dug deep into his skin. Iskandar's school uniform tie.

Iskandar lifted his knee, raising Kyle's ass further, and Kyle's blush spread. Here he was, bent half-naked over the lap of a boy his age, hands bound, about to get spanked like a child - there could be few more embarrassing situations. But it was only right, because he was a disobedient Weapon and Iskandar was his Master.

"Good boy," Iskandar mumbled, his hand hovering mere centimeters above Kyle's ass. Kyle could _feel_ his warmth, no pressure or pain yet, and it made his insides tremble from anticipation. "You ready?"

"M-Master," Kyle began.

He didn't get to finish before Iskandar lifted his hand and brought it down with a soft whoosh of air. Then a _crack_ , ringing inside the dorm room. The pain came, sharp and stinging, spreading across both ass cheeks.

Iskandar didn't let Kyle catch his breath before spanking him again. His strikes fell sharp and fast, without any reprieve between them, each loud as a gunshot and making Kyle twitch. Despite himself he began to gasp. Sweat poured rivulets down his temples, dripped into his eyes.

He was completely helpless, and he felt even more helpless as Iskandar wrapped a firm arm around his waist, pinning him further. A half dozen smacks fell in swift succession, from the crown of his bottom to his sit spots. Kyle couldn't help it; he cried out a sharp, _"Ow - "_

Damn it all. He was a Weapon, one who lived to fight. This amount of pain was piddling. But it wasn't just the pain of the smacks, it was the humiliation of his position, the helplessness of being bound, the knowledge that this was happening because he had failed his Master....

Iskandar moved further down, his palm digging into the flesh of Kyle's thigh, and Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and whined. It hurt more lower down, and Iskandar was spanking harder now. "Master, Master, please," Kyle gasped.

Iskandar didn't stop. He moved back up, delivering a concentrated series of smacks to Kyle's sit spots, setting the delicate flesh on fire. Kyle arched his back, desperate for relief, but none was coming. The smacks rained down faster and sharper. Tears stung Kyle's eyes for the first time.

But he wouldn't give in now. He wasn't that weak. Then suddenly Iskandar's hand stopped. Kyle could feel it hovering just inches above his ass, and it made the heat in his well-spanked skin deepen, the throbbing of pain increase.

The hand fell, and Kyle unleashed a most undignified squeak as Iskandar smacked him once, twice, across his fullest cheeks. Kyle felt the flesh of his ass jiggle and bounce and it made him blush scarlet - though probably not as red as his ass.

Normally, this would be the end of a spanking, but not today. Because Iskandar hadn't brought out that evil hairbrush yet. He let Kyle lie there in his lap, gasping for breath, fighting his tears. Then Kyle felt cool wood tap across his ass, setting the inflamed skin on fire again.

"M-Master." Kyle went stiff, his spine snapping straight. "Wait, please...."

"Kyle," Iskandar said, speaking for the first time since the spanking had begun, "do you need the hairbrush or not?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you need the hairbrush or not? Tell me what you honestly think, sweetheart." The hairbrush tapped again, a little harder this time, and the fire grew hotter. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it was going to be when Iskandar finally gave the hairbrush a proper swing.

Kyle gulped in a deep breath. He remembered dashing across the arena floor, the sunlight gleaming upon his armor, his spear pointed like an extension of his own self. The brilliant joy that came from assuming his true form and fulfilling his purpose in life. The savage triumph of the moment when his spear pierced the opponent. 

And he shook his head.

Iskandar heaved a heavy sigh. "Still defiant, huh?"

"You spanked me," Kyle ground out. "That's enough. I've learned my lesson."

"Which is what?"

"You - you - " Kyle couldn't contain it anymore. "You're a hypocrite who says he wants to be strong but really you just - _ouch!"_

For Iskandar brought the hairbrush down, hard, across his left ass cheek. The impact drove the breath from Kyle's lungs. The sound was less like a smack, more like a _splat_ as the heavy wood mercilessly buried into soft flesh. Then the pain hit, a horrible burning and throbbing that went much deeper than the stinging from Iskandar's hand.

"Master _please_ ," Kyle groaned, trying ineffectually to yank his hands out of their bindings.

The hairbrush fell again, on his right ass cheek. Iskandar gave him time to writhe and whimper, letting the pain build, before smacking it down across his left sit spot.

Oh, damn it all, Iskandar could wield the hairbrush so _well_. And the strap, and the belt, and the cane, and the paddle, and the ruler, and all the other implements that had cracked across Kyle's bottom in his time as Iskandar's Weapon. Of all of them Kyle probably hated the hairbrush the most; he got it more often than the dreaded cane, but it was heavier than the other wooden implements, and therefore hurt more. 

By now he wasn't even trying to hold back his tears; they flowed freely, clouding up his glasses, dripping down the end of his nose. "Master, Master, _ow_ , please, please stop - "

"My defiant Weapon," Iskandar said, but his voice held no reproach; in fact, it was warm with affection. "It's not that I don't like your attitude or anything, but I'd really rather you not give me any lip during a punishment." The hairbrush cracked across his thigh, and the pain made Kyle kick and thrash.

"We clear on that?" Another smack, lower down his thigh. Iskandar hadn't warmed him up here at all, so the pain seared like a hot poker. He imagined blood flowing beneath his pale skin, making it glow bright red, and it made him cry harder.

"M-Master," he wailed, "p-please, how many - "

"That's for you to decide." Iskandar punctuated the statement with another smack.

 _"What?"_ No, this wasn't right; Iskandar always made him keep a count when spanking with an implement. And sadist that he was, he'd start the whole damn spanking over again if Kyle missed even one number.

The hairbrush smacked his left sit spot again, then his right, and back and forth several times. Kyle yelped louder and louder, no longer caring about trying to maintain his dignity. Not that he had any, getting spanked with a hairbrush over his Master's lap.

"You tell me when you've learned your lesson," Iskandar said, his voice pleasant in contrast to the fierce cracking of the hairbrush across Kyle's ass. "Tell me, sweetheart, when you understand why it's wrong to win a battle by beating the shit out of little kids."'

Kyle went stiff, clenching his buttocks - which made the next two smacks hurt that much more. _"Master, no more - "_

Iskandar pressed down on Kyle's back. "Have you learned your lesson?"

 _Yes,_  Kyle wanted to say - all of his nerves were screaming at him to say it. Iskandar was still spanking with a slow, deliberate pace, letting the pain from each smack build and blossom before bringing down the hairbrush for the next one. But he put a little more force into each smack, until the hairbrush felt like a big round brand burning into his skin.

 _Yes, just say yes, and it'll be over_ , but even as Iskandar asked the question again, Kyle knew he could not. It would be a lie. He had vowed three things when he had become Iskandar's: to always win, to always obey, and to always tell the truth. He'd already failed at the first two enough times. But he'd never failed at the third.

And he wasn't about to start now. He kept flashing back to that battle, and the one before, and all the others that he'd won by overwhelming force, and the same old frustration lashed inside him. _Iskandar didn't understand._ Kyle's way was right. It was what all his trainers had taught him, starting with his father.

 _In the Weaponmaster world, the greatest sin you can commit is being weak,_ his father had said, his hand heavy on Kyle's shoulder. _Never show weakness. Never show mercy. Win at all costs._

That was the truth. It was what made him _strong_. Why couldn't Iskandar see that? No, he spanked with increasing force, now smacking as close to the sides of Kyle's bottom as he dared, raising a fresh agony. Kyle writhed harder.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Iskandar asked again. The hairbrush fell low on his thighs, a place that he hadn't smacked since the warm-up. Fires rushed back into the skin, throbbing like a second heartbeat.

What was Kyle supposed to say? How long would this spanking go on? Forever? Despair settled deep inside him, and he began to shake his head madly, choking on his sobs, desperately trying to make Iskandar understand. He just - he _couldn't_ give Iskandar what he was asking for. And so maybe he deserved to be spanked for the rest of eternity but, but, but - he couldn't handle that and Iskandar didn't want that and -

"Sweetheart." Dimly, Kyle realized the hairbrush hadn't fallen again. In fact, Iskandar removed his arm from Kyle's waist, slow and gentle, and ran it through Kyle's hair. Usually Kyle kept his hair severely slicked-back; now he'd sweated out the gel and loose pale strands were falling into his eyes. "Calm down. It's okay, darling. It's okay."

"M-M-M-Master," Kyle blubbered, desperately struggling to fill his lungs. He was being completely weak and pathetic and he knew it, but it was okay because he was with his Master. What he couldn't show anyone else, he could let his Master see. "I'm, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just - I d-don't know, I'm bad, I'm a bad Weapon - p-please use the belt, please cane me, do anything - "

"Shh, Kyle. Shh." Iskandar's hand moved down, rubbing smooth, gentle circles on the small of Kyle's back. Gradually, Kyle's gasps and pants and sobs evened out, and the fire blazing across the lower half of his body dulled into a more manageable throbbing. He was still trembling.

"M-Master, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry," he whimpered, tears trickling down his face. "I'm a bad Weapon, I'm sorry...."

"No, no, sweetheart, don't say that." Iskandar's voice was so gentle; it made Kyle's heart ache. "You're the best Weapon in the world."

"I - I d-disobey you, and I can't, I c-can't tell you what I did wrong, I'm sorry, I'm s-so _bad_ \- "

Another sob wracked Kyle's body, and Iskandar rubbed harder, more insistently. After a while, he said, soft and contemplative, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

His words pierced Kyle in the heart. He shook his head, numb and desperate. "No, Master, you're right, I should be punished - "

"I'm not disagreeing about that. But I may have...I may be asking too much of you. At least at this point of time."

Kyle squirmed, trying to rise, to twist around to see Iskandar. But Iskandar pressed on his back and Kyle got the message and kept his head down. Even so, he tried to protest. "N-no, you're not, Master, I swear I can - "

"Shh." Iskandar said it gently, but Kyle understood an order when he received one, so he clamped his lips shut. Still, his heart was racing. _I may be asking too much of you..._ No. If his Master thought he wasn't capable, where did that leave him?

The hand on his back resumed rubbing. Despite himself, Kyle relaxed, just a little. "I'm an idiot for thinking I could spank you and voila, you'd reach a magical epiphany. This is something we're going to have to work out together, I think."

"Wh-what...what do you mean, Master?" Kyle whispered.

"Your idea of victory, and mine. They aren't compatible. I've got to make you able to see things from my point of view, Kyle."

 _Maybe you should try to see from mine_ \- but before Kyle could say it, he felt the familiar pressure of wood on his skin. Instantly the stinging reignited.

"N-no, Master!" Kyle gasped before he could stop himself. Weak of him. But he couldn't help it. He'd believed the spanking to be over, even though both he and Iskandar knew he wasn't really sorry.

But when Iskandar spoke, his voice was gentle. "We'll start with...this. Your spanking's not over, darling. But I'm not going to ask you to reconsider your entire philosophy about fighting right now - that's too cruel. Just...hear me out, okay? I'm going to tell you some things. I'll keep spanking you, but only to drive home the point. It will be over soon. Sounds good?"

Kyle had never even heard of a punishment like this before, but Iskandar wasn't a Master like any other, either. "Yes, Master," he said, and was proud that his voice came steady and clear.

He _needed_ this. His Master's calm discipline, his control, his punishments, even. This was something he understood, not like Iskandar's constant orders that he hold back and not fight with all of his might....

"Imagine this, sweetheart. You're twelve years old. You've just come to Mountain Star Academy as a seventh-grader. And you've just found out you're a Weapon and you're supposed to fight in these duels."

Kyle had been listening, allowing Iskandar's calm voice to wrap around his ears, so it came as a shock when the hairbrush smacked across his left sit spot. Caught by surprise, he cried out.

"You come to Mountain Star, a brand new Weapon, confused by this world but also eager to explore it, to explore your powers. And wow, lucky you, you meet a nice Master right off the bat! You two hit it off, and you agree to bond. You're stupid twelve-year-olds who've never been in a real fight. All this about Great Houses and family honor and duels - you don't understand it at all. You don't have an inkling of it. And why should you? You're just kids who want to try something new for the first time. Don't you have the right to some fun?"

Another smack, this time to his right sit-spot. Kyle was a little more prepared for it this time, but the pain still made him whimper and writhe. He strained against his bindings, shoulders aching.

Iskandar waited until the echo of the smack faded, then continued. "I know you don't really understand how this feels - you grew up in this world, you knew everything that was expected of you, but I'm asking you to try. Those kids we beat today, that's their story. So. We'll continue." Another smack, higher up. Kyle let out a little sob.

"You want to try out your powers in a real battle for the first time, just to test the waters, to see what it's like. You apply for the arena lottery, and joy of joys, you get to battle the next day! And you're battling against Mountain Star's strongest." He finished with an intent smack to Kyle's left cheek, making Kyle whine.

"You can't wait to see what kind of fight they give you. And it's one hell of a fight, all right. They _way_ outclass you, of course they do, and you don't mind because you expected it. But still, you're pushed to your limits. You even discover a new ability you didn't know you had. Remember, Kyle? They were suddenly able to add fire to their knives in the middle of the battle."

The hairbrush fell again, to his right cheek, and the sharp burst of pain made Kyle jump. In some ways this was worse than the earlier spanking; while slower and much less severe, the long spaces between each smack let the pain die and numb, only to come roaring back to life upon the next hard spank.

_"M-Master - "_

Even so, it didn't hurt so much that he couldn't pay attention to what his Master was saying. Yes, he remembered, that seventh-grader had revealed a new power in the middle of the battle; she'd jumped to her feet and thrown knives blazing with fire at him. Of course he blew them away with contemptuous ease, but - but - but Iskandar was right, they had grown and improved within the course of one battle.

"Your first battle is the hardest of your life, but you're enjoying it, and you think that wow, maybe I really can make it in the Weaponmaster world!" Iskandar continued. "But that's when you completely lose control. The tide turns. The strongest fighters in Mountain Star defeat you, and you know there's no hope. You're ready to forfeit. You know you've still got a long way to go."

 _Splat_ , as the hairbrush landed again. Kyle sobbed.

"But the Weapon won't stop attacking you. Even though you're spent, you don't have any attacks left, you already understand the gulf that separates you from the strongest. But he keeps coming and coming, it doesn't end, and it's not a battle at this point - it's a one-sided beatdown. You want it to stop. You feel your Master's fear and desperation, but you can't do anything about it. And then...."

Iskandar lifted the hairbrush high; Kyle could hear it rise. He squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath, awaiting the next smack. To his surprise, it didn't come. Instead, Iskandar kept talking.

"It's the worst pain you've known in your life. In your first battle, you get stabbed through the chest. You're twelve years old. You've never been in a fight before. And you realize in despair that _this_ is what the Weaponmaster world is. Not fighting to constantly improve yourself, but _cruelty_. The weak suffer and the strong survive."

Iskandar drew in a sharp breath, then lifted his knee further. Kyle whimpered, knowing he could do nothing to stop what was coming. His ass was now the highest point of his body, naked and upturned and ready to receive the hairbrush. He tried desperately not to clench, but it was hard; why wouldn't Iskandar just bring the hairbrush down, already?

It came. Two rapid, back-to-back smacks to his fullest cheeks, hard enough to flood the flesh dark scarlet and make it bounce. Kyle let out a raw cry as the pain built and built, a throbbing and burning and stinging that seared all the way from his skin to his bones.

Even above his sobbing, Kyle heard Iskandar talking, hs voice hard with resolve.

"But everybody starts off weak. People aren't born strong. They _become_ strong. You did more than show those kids just how much they needed to grow as Weaponmasters; you destroyed them. You ruined their fighting spirit. I saw their faces plain and clear. It'll be a miracle if they ever want to fight again."

The hairbrush fell again, twice, no, _four_ times, across his sit-spots. Kyle kicked, crying and gasping, all of his composure gone.

"P-please, please please Master I'm so sorry please forgive me, I won't, I just - I've learned my lesson please just d-don't spank me again - "

He was babbling, spewing childish nonsense, but he couldn't help it. His entire body heaved from deep sobs, and it wasn't just from the pain. It was from Iskandar's words, digging a hook in his heart. Put that way...what he'd done...he hadn't just defeated an opponent. He had destroyed a future rival....

But wasn't that right? Crush his opponents so there could be none left to challenge him.

Except eventually, that would leave him and Iskandar all alone at the top. All their opponents gone, nobody to challenge them. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? Yet it left him with a deep, yawning dread. A life where he would never have to fight again because there was no one left to fight. What kind of life was that for a Weapon?

Yes, Kyle loved to win, the rush and thrill of the moment when he knew the battle had turned irrevocably in his favor, but more than winning, he liked to fight. To practice spear forms late into the night. To summon his absolute defense and knock aside everything the enemy threw at him. To feel Iskandar's power pulsing in his blood, giving him a strength and confidence he felt nowhere else besides the arena. 

Didn't - the thought brought him up short - didn't others deserve to feel the same way?

He was a Seabring. The strongest. He should not consider what others felt.

But Iskandar was strong, had made Kyle strong, and he was gentle and considerate and full of love for everyone, especially his Weapon. It didn't affect his ability to fight in the arena. If anything, it made him stronger.

"Shh. There, there, sweetheart, that's enough. It's over. No more spanking." Kyle became aware of Iskandar's voice now, sounding like it came from very far away yet settling deep inside his heart. Iskandar patted his head, gently running his fingers through the pale strands. "You handled it well. I'm proud of you, love. I really am."

"M-M-Master," Kyle choked out. More tears flooded his eyes, spilling onto his glasses. He couldn't see anything through them. Didn't need to.

The hand on his head moved away, and a sense of loss wrenched through Kyle's chest, but Iskandar started tugging on his tie, undoing the bindings around Kyle's wrists. Kyle gasped when his hands were freed. He tentatively moved them to his sides, feeling pins and needles stab his numb arms as his circulation was restored. It hurt, but not as much as his red-hot, throbbing, well-spanked ass.

And not nearly as much as the lump in his throat, the hook in his heart.

Resting his hand on Kyle's back, Iskandar helped him up, cooing soft, soothing nothings the whole while. He took off Kyle's glasses and led Kyle to the bed and Kyle lay on his side, resting his head in the pillow. He was still trembling and tears were still trickling down his face, dampening the sheets.

"Oh, shit." The back of Iskandar's hand, so hot, brushed his cheekbone. "Please, please don't cry, love. Sorry, I - I might have gone a bit overboard."

Kyle shook his head. "You sure?" Iskandar asked, and Kyle shook his head more emphatically.

"Th-thank you, Master," he managed to say. "I deserved it. You were right."

"I...didn't anticipate it being so hard," Iskandar said, scratching his head as he sank down beside Kyle. "I just...I don't know, l should have shown a little more consideration to you."

What was he even saying? Nonsense, pointless words, but it made Kyle strangely glad to hear, in some horrible selfish part deep inside. It was wrong, of course. All his lessons told him. The Master never questioned himself. The Master was never wrong. If the Master punished him, then he deserved every bit of it.

Nobody else would have ever said those words to him. None but the strange boy who he'd chosen as his Master, Iskandar Mirza.

"It's all right, Master," he whispered, forcing the words out of his tight throat. "I'll feel it every time I sit down this week. That's, it's a lesson I needed to learn."

"That so?" Iskandar laughed, a little breathily. He teased a few loose strands of Kyle's hair, and Kyle snuggled closer to his touch. No one had ever spanked him quite as hard as Iskandar did, but no one had ever touched him as gently, either.

"I'm still learning this Master stuff too, you know," Iskandar said. "I know you may think I'm not going about it the right way, but I can't help but want the new kids to have a smoother journey than I did."

"You're kind, Master," Kyle said, gazing at the familiar sleek angles of Iskandar's face. "It's not a bad thing. I...." Shyly, hesitantly, he made himself say it. "I love you."

Yes, he'd said it before, but it always flooded him with a horrible sense of embarrassment. He was sure that his face was as red as his burning bottom by now.

But Iskandar's reaction was well worth it. A grin split apart his face, and he bent down and planted a kiss on Kyle's forehead, as delicate as a butterfly's wing. Murmuring against Kyle's skin, he said, "And I love you too, Kyle."

Kyle didn't understand Iskandar half the time, true. But he didn't need to. Iskandar was his Master, the man who owned him and used him and punished him when he was bad - but he was also someone who would listen seriously to everything Kyle had to say, who would wipe his tears and hold him tight when he was feeling unhappy, who would tease him with gentle smiles and praise him for things that Kyle had never before believed deserved praise, like his looks, or his cooking, or his help with math homework.

Iskandar rested his hand on the back of Kyle's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss on the lips, and Kyle eagerly accepted.

For now, this was all he needed.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dives a little deeper into school life at Mountain Star Academy, as well as features a straight-up sex scene. And more angst, 'cause I can't resist. This takes place directly after the last chapter, but the other chapters won't be in chronological order. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Iskandar wondered how he'd ended up with a Weapon like Kyle.

It wasn't that he was upset with Kyle, or wanted a different Weapon - of course not. That was unthinkable. But, well, he did wonder. After all, Kyle was so different from him. Prissy and uptight. Even as a seventh-grader, he'd worn his hair slicked back, and in his school uniform he looked like the most punchable preppy brat in the world.

But the differences went deeper than just the cosmetic, of course. Iskandar had known nothing about Weapons and Masters until the scouter came to his house when he was twelve years old. The rest of his family still didn't know; they were just happy that their shiftless son had somehow landed a full ride scholarship to a nearby prestigious private school.

Meanwhile, Kyle had grown up immersed in this world. A Seabring, one of the most prestigious families of Weapons on the west coast. He had no patience for the many ignorant kids from the outside world who populated Mountain Star's halls; no, _he_ was a true and authentic Weapon, and the rest of them would be stuck playing catch-up for the rest of their lives.

Iskandar had hated that attitude of Kyle's when they'd first met, and it had led to a bunch of dramatic fights. Everyone in seventh grade complained about their unending bickering. The teachers gave them multiple detentions over it.

And, well...somehow, it had ended up like this. Kyle was now Iskandar's Weapon, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Even back then, Iskandar thought, he'd found Kyle utterly intriguing. His stubborn seventh-grade self would never admit it aloud, of course, but often when he had nothing else to do his attention would wander over to Kyle, taking in the military precision of even his slightest movements and gestures, his clear cold eyes so full of disdain, his finely angled features, and he'd think he had never seen anyone like Kyle Seabring before.

And that thought filled Iskandar now, as he watched his Weapon walk out of the dorm shower.

Ah, how wonderful to have an entire bathroom to themselves - all because they were seniors and in the IB program. Iskandar was sure that he was going to miss Mountain Star quite a lot when he went to college and had to endure actual dorm life. For now, it was like he and Kyle were already in a little domestic family situation, which gave Iskandar a tremendous amount of delight.

Kyle wasn't wearing anything - he'd never been shy about his body - except for the towel that he was using to wipe his hair dry. Iskandar sat back, drinking in the sight. No, not Kyle's lean, muscled torso, his slender hips, or even his cock, though those were all great in their own right; no, Iskandar took quite a thrill in seeing Kyle's platinum hair wet. It was a little darker, a little fluffier, than normal, and the way the damp strands fell into his eyes took Iskandar's breath away.

"Good morning, Master," Kyle said, bowing his head a little. "Amazing to see you're already awake."

Iskandar winced, but Kyle was right. Normally he was the sort to grumble "Five more minutes" while Kyle shook him and shouted threats. But today he'd gotten up early, and he felt spry and full of energy.

Honestly, he always felt like this after punishing Kyle.  It was weird, Iskandar supposed...Kyle had talked him into it in the first place, insisted it was something he expected from his Master, and though Iskandar had found it horribly awkward at first, he pretty soon discovered that, well, he was a bigger pervert than he thought.

He did genuinely _like_ it. Sometimes late at night Iskandar would wonder if that made him a horrible person, if he liked seeing the person he loved helpless and vulnerable over his lap, if he liked giving Kyle orders and expecting obedience from him, if he, fuck, even liked the act of spanking Kyle, watching his ass bounce and his pale skin flush a most delightful scarlet. But by this point he had pretty much accepted it.

Yeah, so what if he liked to dominate and punish Kyle? It didn't mean he viewed Kyle as his lesser, as his _slave_. Quite a few kids at Mountain Star, especially those from the old families, saw Weapons that way. But Iskandar didn't just like Kyle because he was a strong Weapon and submitted so wonderfully. He liked Kyle because Kyle was more beautiful than anyone else in the world, because he never sugarcoated anything, because he was sweet and easily embarrassed, because he played the piano with a fervor that made Iskandar's heart ache, because he constantly strove to better himself, because he had a core of kindness buired deep within his icy armor.

Because...and it made Iskandar feel presumptuous to think this way, but he thought it anyway...there was something in Kyle that _needed_ him. Beneath his composure, beneath his cold competence, beneath his fierce drive to win, there was a boy who'd never known enough love, who'd never believed that he mattered as a person. And Iskandar wanted...he wanted to show that boy that he was wrong.

"Well, you're awake, now quit lounging here and get ready." Kyle tossed the towel at Iskandar, and it slapped him in the face. As it was still wet, the impact stung quite a lot. Iskandar grumbled as he tugged the towel off.

"Aww, man, you couldn't have waited for me? I'd have loved to shower with you...."

He was rewarded when twin spots of color appeared in Kyle's cheeks. "We'd - we'd have been late to class."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about fucking you in the shower...."

"That's what always happens when we shower together. Now hurry up."

Kyle could be so damned matter-of-fact. It was adorable, really. And who could blame Iskandar for taking advantage of their private bathroom?

As Iskandar got up, Kyle began to get dress. Iskandar put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he pulled on his boxers. Kyle turned toward him, loose hair flapping, looking annoyed. "What's the problem?"

"Let me check. Come on, love." Iskandar tightened his grip on Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle got the message and turned around, though he heaved an annoyed sigh.

Iskandar skimmed his eyes up and down Kyle's ass and thighs. He wasn't just checking Kyle out (though yeah, he kinda was doing it), but assessing the damage he'd left. Much of the redness had faded away, but there were some prominent bruises forming around his undercurves, where Iskandar had concentrated much of the spanking.

"You okay?" Iskandar asked. "Doesn't hurt too much?"

 _"Master."_ Exasperated, Kyle shook Iskandar's hand off. "I'm fine. I told you, I wanted to feel it every time I sit down."

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly."

"Don't worry, Master. The only way you could possibly hurt me is if you fail yet another calculus test."

"Come on, pal, be fair. I'm just not a math guy."

"That's an excuse. Math is simple."

"To you, maybe," Iskandar grumbled. "We can't all be geniuses. Well, okay, I'm off. Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you."

The way Kyle's eyes widened slightly every time Iskandar said he loved him...it was cute, but painful, too. Like he still couldn't quite believe what Iskandar was saying. It didn't take much effort for Iskandar to reach out, resting a hand on the back of Kyle's neck, and lean in for a kiss. Kyle eagerly returned it. He parted his lips, and Iskandar darted his tongue in and enjoyed the taste, the warmth, of his Weapon's mouth.

At least until Kyle pushed him away. He was blushing like a tomato by now. "H-hurry up. You'll be late."

Aww, yeah, nothing was cuter than a flustered Kyle. "Be good," Iskandar said, winking, and as he passed Kyle he couldn't resist giving his Weapon a light slap on the thigh. Kyle blushed even brighter.

"I, I will, I promise, Master."

 _You're more than good, you're perfect,_ but that was too mushy for even Iskandar to say. Besides, Kyle already knew it.

* * *

Kyle and Iskandar didn't share a first period class; Mountain Star tried to make sure that Masters and their Weapons had similar schedules, but the two of them had chosen different electives. Kyle, that demon, was freakin' taking Calc II by remote lecture from a university. Iskandar opted instead to sing tenor in the school choir.

Unfortunately, Michael Orvault was also in the choir.  _And_ he'd been picked to sing the solo in their performance of Bohemian Rhapsody, just narrowly beating Iskandar. Worse, Michael lived in the same dorm and he joined Iskandar as Iskandar started down the covered walk to the music building.

"Good morning, Iskandar," Michael said, grinning. He was a fairly weedy thing, didn't even go up to Iskandar's shoulder, with a shock of badly-trimmed golden hair. An ugly little snot of a kid, but he was one of the most popular in Mountain Star because he came from a Great House. Everyone wanted his favor, and he felt entitled to their attention in turn.

"Morning," Iskandar grunted, not looking at Michael.

"You excited for the concert? I'm kinda nervous, honestly. Some of those notes I've gotta hit are pretty high, you know...."

The worst thing about Michael was how he played at being Iskandar's friend, even though they loathed each other and both knew how transparent Michael's true motives were.

As they walked, Michael's Weapon Geoffrey Hart came up behind them, head down and holding Michael's books like always. Geoff was taller than Michael and more strongly built; he was on the wrestling team, as a matter of fact. But he always seemed to shrink when he was around Michael.

That was the kind of Master Michael was. Iskandar felt more sorry for Geoff than any other Weapon in the academy. Worse, he was certain Michael was fucking him, even though Michael often ranted about the evils of homosexuality. But apparently it didn't count if he called his fuckbuddy a Weapon instead of a boyfriend.

Kyle had really dodged a large bullet, Iskandar thought, but he felt guilty thinking this way because Geoff was suffering instead.

"Say, I saw your battle yesterday," Michael said in too casual a tone. "It was incredible. Kyle's as strong as ever."

No praise for Iskandar, but Iskandar had expected that. "Yeah, well, we weren't fighting anyone that strong, so...."

"A pity. Kyle's such a powerful Weapon, he deserves a real fight." Michael linked his hands behind his head. "You know, I applied to the arena lottery. Maybe I'll get to face you next."

 _Not I, say we,_ Iskandar thought, but Michael wasn't going to change his ways. He turned to share a commiserating look with Geoff, except Geoff had lowered his head even further.

"I'd like that," Iskandar said, plastering on a big fake grin.

Michael responded with an equally insincere smile. "You remember our wager, right?"

Geoff flinched and Iskandar felt even sorrier for him. It couldn't be easy to be the Weapon of a guy who didn't even want you.

But, well, Kyle was the one Iskandar loved, and he absolutely refused to let Kyle take Geoff's place.

"How could I forget?" Iskandar said. "But come on, pal, maybe you'd actually win some day if you put a little more effort in your bond with Geoff."

Geoff jerked his head up for the first time, staring at Iskandar with wide eyes. Michael, meanwhile, made a face like Iskandar had just shoved dog shit up his nose.

"I don't need your advice, Mirza," he said, all traces of congeniality gone from his voice.

"Just trying to help. I mean, Kyle and I are the strongest." Iskandar smirked. "Might be a good idea to listen to our advice."

"You're holding Seabring back, Mirza, and everyone knows it!" Michael burst out in one furious breath. "I can make him much stronger. I'm the heir of House Orvault."

"Then explain to me why we always beat you in the duels," Iskandar said. "All this time, you've only won how often? Once? Twice?"

"You...you...." Michael's face contorted into all sorts of nasty shapes, all of them more pleasing to behold than his default smug sneer. "I'll beat you. I swear, Mirza. I'll make you regret all the shit you're spewing. And Seabring will finally belong with his _true_ Master."

Iskandar rolled his eyes, then offered Geoff an apologetic smile. Geoff had lowered his head again, so he probably didn't see.

"Geoff's your Weapon," Iskandar said, still smiling but keeping his tone cold. "Don't forget that."

With that, he marched on past Michael and stormed into the music building - being sure to slam the door in Michael's face.

Hey, he was allowed to be petty every now and then.

* * *

"You're angry, Master."

Iskandar jumped. He was sitting at the cafeteria table, about to shovel a spoonful of rice pilaf into his mouth. Across from him, Kyle gazed at him with a perturbed expression.

"What? I'm not angry," Iskandar said quickly, putting down the spoon. "Okay, maybe they overcooked the carrots, but they always do, so I've gotten used to eating carrot mush. Nothing to get upset about."

"Not about _that_ ," Kyle said, his eyebrows twitching. "You've been upset all day. I could tell."

Why, of course. After first period, he and Kyle shared every class, and they sat next to each other. Kyle would have seen him gripping his pencil tighter than normal, the fury that he couldn't keep from spasming across his face whenever he remembered his encounter with Michael.

Kyle watched him that closely, knew him that well.

"What's bothering you?" Kyle asked, and the concern on his face suddenly filled Iskandar with the desire to push him down onto the table and fuck him right here, right now....

Except they were surrounded by hundreds of other students enjoying their lunch, which was kind of a mood-killer. Still, Kyle could be so damn _sweet_.

"Nothing much," Iskandar said archly. He glanced around the cafeteria. Everyone was eating on the outdoor pavilion, and it was a bit windy so Iskandar made sure to weigh down his napkins with his glass of cranberry juice.

His attention finally landed on Michael Orvault, surrounded by his minions as usual. He was gesturing grandly and his minions were roaring with laughter. Geoff remained a silent, pathetic figure beside him.

"It's to do with Orvault, isn't it?" Kyle snapped, dragging Iskandar back to earth.

Iskandar sighed. "He applied for the arena lottery, and I think he's going to get to fight us." Technically the lottery was supposed to be random, but Iskandar knew they weighed some names more heavily. Orvault included.

"Ah." Kyle heaved a sigh, and to Iskandar's surprise he reached across the table and gently, delicately rested his hand on Iskandar's. Delight leaped inside Iskandar. His uptight Weapon wasn't much given to public shows of affection. Well, he was fine with receiving them, but it was much rarer for him to initiate.

"We'll defeat him like he always do. It will be over quickly," Kyle declared with utmost confidence, and Iskandar fell in love with him all over again.

"I just...I hate his attitude, I fucking hate it," Iskandar said, glaring down at his half-eaten rice pilaf. "I can't stand that we're still stuck with him, that we still have to deal with him...."

"I chose you, Master. Not him." Kyle spoke softly, but with a fierce conviction. Iskandar's heart beat harder.

"It just feels like the whole world, sometimes...." Iskandar breathed in, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your family wishes you'd chosen him, right?"

Kyle's face tightened. "That's their problem."

"I mean, they like to force you to stay with him during break, I know that, and I just - it pisses me off, you know? Knowing I can't help you...." Once or twice Iskandar had managed to convince Kyle to stay with his folks instead, but the pull of the Seabring family's commands was often too strong. Iskandar never enjoyed breaks, and not just because he was stuck with his annoying twin sisters and their annoying crushes on different One Direction members and their annoying arguments about which member was better. He often spent the entire time worrying about Kyle, his mind conjuring up horrible images.

And though he knew Kyle was tough, he also knew that Kyle believed quite firmly that Weapons had to submit to Masters. If...if Michael ordered him to do something, Iskandar feared Kyle wouldn't be able to disobey.

"Oh, Master." Kyle shook his head. "Don't be so dramatic. He doesn't hurt me or anything. I mean, he does take a great interest in watching me undress, but he's never so much as touched me."

Anger reared inside Iskandar, roaring like a lion. _Only me, only I have the right to see your body_ , but he stuffed the possessive sentiment deep inside. That wasn't the problem. "We'll kick his ass, won't we? Then he might finally get the message."

"Of course, Master." Kyle sniffed and adjusted his glasses. "I take it I am permitted to use my full strength?"

"Wouldn't ask anything less of you, darling."

He and Kyle smiled at each other, and some of the hard knot of tension in Iskandar's chest relaxed. Yeah, Kyle was a submissive Weapon, but that didn't mean he didn't have a mind of his own, or the ability to stand up for himself. Iskandar should know that more than anything.

_Kyle submits to me because he chose me. He will never do the same for Michael, Orvault or no._

Filled with renewed confidence, Iskandar squeezed Kyle's hand, then got back to work on devouring the rest of his pilaf.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Michael Orvault slammed his fist into the arena floor, his entire body shaking. "Not again, not _again_."

"A Weapon's power does not only come from himself," Kyle said coldly. "It comes from his bond with his Master. Your bond is a mockery. You can never defeat us."

"Hey, hey, you won, no need to rub it in," Iskandar called, but privately he took a lot of glee in Kyle's smack talking.

Kyle nodded and headed back over to Iskandar. He was still in his transformed state, and like always he took Iskandar's breath away. His gleaming silver armor, his white cloak swirling in the wind, his spear held tall and proud - he was a paladin to the core. A knight of holy will.

 _My knight,_ Iskandar thought, swelling with pride.

Meanwhile Geoff lay curled up on the floor, no longer transformed into a hammer-wielding berserker. Michael hadn't made so much as a move to help Geoff,  and that pissed Iskandar off more than he could say.

While the crowd chanted and cheered his and Kyle's names, Iskandar cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey, make sure your Weapon's okay."

Michael's face flooded blotchy purple. "Shut up, Mirza. Next time...."

"The result will be the same," Kyle said smugly.

"Don't you dare _take_ that tone with me, Seabring," Michael shouted. "You've gotten too big for your britches, you damn - your Master doesn't _control_ you properly."

Kyle's eyes flashed. His entire body stiffened and then he took a step forward - but Iskandar threw out his arm in front of Kyle, and gave a slight shake of his head.

Kyle acknowledged him with a nod, though he still looked furious. Well, Iskandar felt the same.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Orvault," he said, low and chilly. "Kyle's not obligated to respect you just because you're an Orvault or a Master or whatever. You've got to _earn_ that respect first."

"Okay, that's enough," said Mrs. Lynn, the officiant of the duels. "Clear out, boys. There's still three more battles for this afternoon."

Iskandar took Kyle's hand and turned around, leaving Michael behind on the Arena. Instantly his friends ran for him, surrounding him and pounding his back and congratulating him and Kyle for dissing Michael Orvault. Iskandar chatted with them gamely, but through it all his attention remained fixed on his Weapon beside him.

* * *

The instant they returned to their dorm, Kyle grabbed Iskandar by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep, passionate, and rather sloppy kiss. He didn't even let Iskandar catch his breath before kissing him again, just as fiercely.

"W-wait, wait, man," Iskandar panted as Kyle nipped at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, cool down a little."

"Master, Master," Kyle breathed against Iskandar's skin. His fingers were already at Iskandar's shirt, tugging the tie loose. "I want you. Fuck me, please fuck me."

"Are - are you sure? You up for it?" Iskandar said, but his breathing hitched when Kyle planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"Of course I am, Master. I want you inside. Put your cock in me and cum deep inside."

Oh, God, Kyle could be so damn _straightforward_. It was adorable. And fucking hot. "You really want my cock in here?" Iskandar whispered, reaching down and squeezing Kyle's ass. Hard enough to hurt, especially considering his bruises. Kyle tensed, but his gasp wasn't one of pain.

"Yes, please. Shoot your cum in my ass. Nothing feels better."

Laughing, Iskandar wrapped his arms around Kyle's back and pulled him into another kiss. Now he was the one kissing Kyle, pushing his tongue deep inside Kyle's mouth, tasting Kyle and feeling his warmth and wetness.

He walked Kyle steadily backward as he kissed him, then pushed Kyle down upon the bed. He spun around and Kyle eagerly straddled his lap, still returning his kisses with wanton greed.

Kyle yanked Iskandar's tie completely loose and started on the buttons of his shirt. Iskandar wouldn't be outdone by him. He unbuttoned Kyle's blazer, slid it off his shoulders, pulled open his own shirt and tie in one movement.

"M-Master," Kyle gasped, tossing his head back, grinding his hips insistently against Iskandar's. Iskandar could feel his erection pressing against his thigh, and it made him harder as well.

He forced himself to remain still, though, even as waves of pleasure crashing through him. He had more control than that. He drew open Kyle's shirt, revealing his pale torso, the firm contours of his muscles. Leaning forward, he nipped at Kyle's pulsing throat. Kyle threw his head back further, giving him more room to work. Iskandar planted a trail of kisses and bites, leaving behind lovely little red marks, before closing his lips around a stiff, rosebud-pink nipple and sucking.

"Mmn ahh," Kyle gasped, digging his fingers deep into Iskandar's shoulders.

Iskandar moved his attention to Kyle's other nipple, licking around it, coating it with his saliva, driving forth ever higher mewls and whines from his Weapon. Then he moved downward, kissing a trail down to Kyle's navel. He flicked his tongue into the small hole and Kyle whimpered.

Iskandar's hands reached Kyle's pants. He unbuckled the belt, let it slither onto the floor, then opened his fly and reached for his cock, already hard and slick. It was so hot against Iskandar's skin, and it swelled and hardened beneath his touch. He rubbed circles around the head, teasing the slick skin, driving forth a series of ever-louder moans from Kyle.

"In, in me," Kyle gasped, saliva dripping from his lips. "I want it in me."

"So demanding," Iskandar said with a laugh, flicking the slit of Kyle's cock. Kyle whined and squirmed. The feeling of his thighs moving against Iskandar's sent new fires into Iskandar's stomach.

"Get all your clothes off and lie face-down on the bed," Iskandar said, infusing his voice with firm command.

"Yes, Master." Kyle responded with his usual graceful submission, bowing his head slightly before sliding off Iskandar's lap. Iskandar already missed his warmth and weight, but greater pleasures lay ahead. As Kyle stripped off his shirt and pants and sank into position on the bed, Iskandar reached under the bed and pulled out an innocuous-looking cardboard box.

It had taken him a lot of effort to amass this collection, considering he was still in high school, but hey, he'd managed it. Persistence (and lying) could get you far. Iskandar rummaged through the box before drawing out a tube of lube and an egg vibe.

Kyle blinked as Iskandar set the vibe on the bed beside him. "I, I wanted your cock in me...."

"And it's going in here, don't worry." Iskandar couldn't resist delivering a gentle slap to Kyle's ass, making his Weapon whimper. "Spread your legs a little, darling."

Kyle obeyed wordlessly, and Iskandar admired the sight of the skin stretching around his cute pink pucker. Iskandar squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and without any preamble plunged two fingers inside.

He met some resistance, but he kept pushing, and once he got past the ring of muscle he slid inside without much effort. Kyle liked to be opened quickly; the way he moaned and arched his back certainly testified to that. His thighs trembled as Iskandar began thrusting his fingers, pushing his tight passage open wider and wider. Iskandar made sure to thoroughly coat all of his quivering walls with lube.

"Ahh, ah, _M-Master,_ " Kyle gasped and panted into the bed.

He began thrusting his hips back, trying to pull Iskandar's fingers deeper inside, but Iskandar gave him a slap on the ass. "Don't move until I give the order."

"W-want it, want you in me," Kyle moaned. "Master, _please_ \- mff!"

He let out a little squeak when Iskandar added a third finger, and Iskandar started scissoring, spreading Kyle's walls as wide open as he possibly could. Truth be told he was getting a little impatient too, his cock straining against his pants.

But not yet, not yet. When he judged he'd stretched Kyle enough, Iskandar pulled his fingers out. Then he picked up the egg vibe and took his sweet time coating it in lube as well. During the entire time, Kyle remained face-down on the bed, trembling and whimpering, his ass and thighs twitching. But he didn't break from his position, obediently following Iskandar's order.

"When, when, when are you putting it in...nhh! Ahh!" As Iskandar pressed the tip of the vibrator to Kyle's open asshole. He grinned at the sight of the skin indenting beneath the pressure of the vibe, flushing bright pink. Nothing could be cuter.

Iskandar continued pushing, forcing the vibrator inside Kyle's ass. Kyle's back muscles knotted and he let out a high, wild cry.

One final push, and Iskandar sent the vibrator as deep inside as he possibly could, at least at this point. It still wasn't touching Kyle's prostate yet, but Iskandar planned to change that.

First, he took the string of the vibrator and clicked it on.

 _"Ahhhh!"_ Kyle's shout echoed around the entire dorm room, and probably could be heard outside too, but that thought filled Iskandar with a strange kind of possessive glee. Everyone would know who Kyle really belonged to. Michael Orvault wasn't the one making Kyle scream like this, after all.

Then Iskandar knelt down behind Kyle, and took Kyle's hips in his hands and pulled his thighs further apart. Kyle's entrance stretched, giving Iskandar a good view of the vibrator thrumming inside him.

Iskandar opened his fly and his cock burst free, so tight and stiff it almost hurt. But he hadn't reached the main event yet.

He moved forward, positioning his cock right against Kyle's entrance, and the squeal Kyle unleashed was the cutest sound in the world. "Mm, cock, Master's cock," he gasped out. "Master's cock, in me...."

He tried pushing his hips back, and Iskandar slapped him again, harder this time. Kyle jumped a little. "Did I give the order yet?"

"N-no, no Master, please forgive me. In, in, just put it in...."

Oh, how Iskandar wanted to just shove his cock inside and fill up every inch of Kyle, but he was having too much fun teasing his Weapon. "You're such a whore, sweetheart," he whispered. "You've already got something nice in there. Why do you need more?"

"Of, of course I need more," Kyle groaned. "I _need_ it."

"Tell me why." Iskandar pressed his cock down a little harder on Kyle's hole, feeling it slowly give way beneath him. But he wasn't quite inside Kyle yet.

"I - I'm not complete without you, Master, I - I need your cock, want it, so deep, please, your cum, want to feel your cum inside me, _ahh_ , fill me up, fill me up - "

The stream of filthy words was slowly making the last remnants of Iskandar's self control crack. "It feels that good, huh?" he whispered, tightening his grip on Kyle's hips.

"Nothing feels better." Kyle lifted his head a little, turning around to cast Iskandar a soft smile. His hair was loose all over his forehead and his face was flushed bright red and his glasses had fallen off and tears were glittering on his eyelashes and saliva was dripping from his lips and _whoosh_ , there went the last tatters of Iskandar's self-control.

With a low, animalistic grunt, he thrust deep inside Kyle.

Oh, this, _this_ was pure bliss, feeling Kyle's insides trembling around him, squeezing him tight, so tight he could barely move but move he did. Deeper, deeper....

The tip of his cock struck the vibrator and Kyle wailed, long and high and thin. Iskandar felt it too, the jolt of the vibration shooting from his cock through his entire body, and he almost came right then and there -

But he had more self-control than that. "You can move, sweetheart," he said gently, and as he began to thrust, Kyle moved too. He angled his hips back to meet each of Iskandar's thrusts, so Iskandar slammed the vibrator even deeper with every thrust. When Kyle let out a deep gasp that rose into a shuddering moan, Iskandar knew he'd pushed the vibe right against Kyle's prostate.

 _"Master, Master, Master -_ " Kyle tossed his head back, thrust his hips even faster, swallowing up more of Iskandar's cock. _"Mm, Master, all of you, all of you - "_

Iskandar shifted position, his cock stabbing deeper inside Kyle, and leaned over the pale, lean expanse of Kyle's back and planted a fluttering kiss on his spine. He felt Kyle's insides spasm around his cock.

"Gonna, gonna, nnhh hhn, Master I'm g-gonna cum," Kyle wailed.

"Not yet," Iskandar murmured into Kyle's skin. His own breathing was coming in ragged pants. "Hold out, just a little bit longer."

"Yes, yes, Master - _hnn_ \- " As an even deeper thrust shoved the vibrator against his prostate. Iskandar kept his cock pressed against the vibe, moaning at the wonderful sensation of the vibrations traveling through his body, turning his muscles into jelly. Beneath him Kyle started to writhe and squirm, his gasps and moans turning into sobs.

_"W-wanna, have to, c-c-cum, I c-can't take it - "_

Neither could Iskandar. Digging his fingers deep into Kyle's hips, he pushed his cock as deep inside as he possibly could, and the combination of the vibrations and the tightness and heat and slickness pushed him over the edge. With a groan that swept through his entire body, he emptied himself inside Kyle.

Kyle writhed, his back arching into an elegant curve, and Iskandar came harder as he felt Kyle squeeze down on him, his own hot cum fill up every inch of the passage. Then Kyle's insides clamped upon him and a shudder traveled through Kyle's entire body and there was an answering splash of liquid.

Iskandar slowly withdrew his cock from Kyle's gaping, fucked-open hole. His was dribbling a little cum, though his breathing was evening out. But the vibrator was still inside. Grinning mischievously, Iskandar took the controls and flicked the setting up one step higher.

Kyle screamed, a high, raw sound, and buried his face deep into the mattress. His thighs spasmed as he came even harder. _"M-Master, I can't, hurts - "_

As soon as he said that, Iskandar turned the vibrator off. He took the string and yanked it, but met a lot of resistance; Kyle's insides were squeezing the vibrator tight, trying to draw it back in.

"Your pussy really doesn't want to let go, huh?" Iskandar teased, making Kyle shudder.

Eventually, Iskandar pulled the vibrator out with a slight pop, and as he did cum came leaking out of Kyle's hole, dripping onto the mattress. Kyle groaned and trembled.

Iskandar set the vibe aside and reached inside Kyle's empty hole, stirring the cum that was still dripping out. "Sorry, love, I know you wanted to feel it inside...."

"It's, it's fine, I felt it, I really did," Kyle panted. "M-Master, I'm, I'm sorry too..."

"For what?" A twinge of alarm ran through Iskandar.

"I c-came before you gave the order. Please, please punish me."

"Oh, love." A familiar pain tightened Iskandar's heart, dispelling some of the warm haze from the fucking. "Sweetheart, come on, look at me."

He gently touched Kyle's shoulder, and trembling, Kyle lifted himself. Iskandar tried not to watch as his limp cock flopped, the tip still dripping a little cum.

As soon as he was kneeling upright on the bed, Iskandar leaned forward and took Kyle's chin in his hand. He looked Kyle in the eye.

"Darling, I'm not going to punish you," he said. "It's okay for you to cum any time after I do. I've made that clear, haven't I?"

Kyle nodded mutely, then bowed his head. "I still," he mumbled, sounding a little ashamed, "I wanted to...be good. For you."

"Sweetheart, you're _always_ good," Iskandar said, wrapping his arms tight around Kyle's shoulders and pulling him close. He could feel the tremors arresting Kyle's spine and it made the pain in his heart deepen.

"Not always," Kyle mumbled into the crook of Iskandar's neck. "Otherwise you wouldn't have punished me...."

"Even when you disobey, it doesn't mean you're bad." Iskandar gently ran his hands up and down Kyle's back, trying to soothe the trembling, if only a little. "It just means you can do better. But you're not bad, Kyle. You never are. Please don't say things like that."

A short laugh. "Is that an order?"

"No, it's a request. No matter what, I love you. Just remember that."

"I know." Kyle's voice was so small, a squeak like a mouse. He slowly lifted his arms, returning Iskandar's embrace. "I love you too, Master."

An urge rose inside Iskandar, but he quashed it. A familiar urge. Early on, he had desperately tried to argue, even order, Kyle into calling him by name. None of this Master shit. But Kyle had stubbornly refused, and after Iskandar had spanked him for disobeying his order Iskandar realized that this just wasn't worth it. He was Master to Kyle; that was fine.

Still...he would love to hear his name in Kyle's voice, someday, spoken with that same soft worship that Kyle used to call him _Master_.

"But shit, does it really feel that good to have a cock in your ass?" iskandar said teasingly, ruffling Kyle's hair. "I can't imagine. Seems like it'd hurt."

"It does hurt, a little bit," Kyle said softly. "But it feels good, too. I - I like it. Feeling so full...."

"Well, I like being in here." Chuckling, Iskandar reached behind and prodded at Kyle's asshole. Kyle gasped softly.

"Mnhh, don't tease, I'll want you in there again - "

"You can still go another round? Someone's horny."

"Only - if - if you - keep _teasing_ \- "Kyle stiffened, twisting the cloth of Iskandar's shirt as Iskandar pushed his fingers deeper, playfully groping and pinching at his quivering insides. _"Ahnn Master - "_

"How was it? My cock and the vibrator? Do you want to feel that again?"

"I want, I want you to cum inside me, then put the vibrator in, keep it from leaking out...."

A twinge ran through Iskandar's hard cock. "Oh my God, Kyle, you always have the best ideas."

"You can keep it in me all day," Kyle whispered in Iskandar's ear. "I'll do my best to be good, to not cum, but I'll feel it. In all my classes...your hot cum, the vibrator...and there'll be nothing I can do about it."

Images tumbled through Iskandar's head. Kyle desperately trying to stave off a blush, acting his usual cold and imperious self even with an ass full of a cum and a buzzing vibrator plugging it all up.... And every time he'd slip up and let out a little groan or blush, Iskandar would feel a secret thrill, being the only one who'd know what was really happening....

Fuck. Iskandar was pretty sure he was getting hard again.

"I'll keep that in mind," Iskandar said, grinning. "For the future. But you've got to pay attention in your classes, you know." He slid his fingers out, then squeezed Kyle's ass, drawing forth a sharp gasp from his Weapon.

"Of course I'll be able to pay attention." Kyle sounded almost sullen. "Who do you think I am?"

"My beautiful whore of a Weapon," Iskandar said, grinning.

"Then you're my ugly pervert of a Master."

"I'm ugly? Why I never!"

"You're ugly on the inside," Kyle said, a familiar smugness filling his voice, and Iskandar laughed. Oh yeah, he loved a Kyle who was all vulnerable and fucked or punished into submission, but he liked the ice-cold, snotty Kyle too.

And all of it was his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm really glad so many people are liking this silly little porn story already. It's only gonna get hotter and filthier and fluffier and angstier from here!


	3. A Little Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to update, sorry! Here's another filthy smut chapter, this time featuring phone sex and dildos. And I'm really glad that so many people are reading and enjoying this pile of porn, haha.

Kyle stared in vague dismay at the thing on his bed.

It was a box, plain white cardboard, unlabeled, unmarked. Unremarkable in every way, except for what was inside.

Kyle had already opened the box, revealing its contents. It was long, thick, black. Slightly curved, with a matte surface and a knob on its end.

This morning, his Master had given the box to him. Winking, he'd pressed his finger to Kyle's lips and whispered, _Wait until after nine to open it, okay?_

After that, Iskandar had left for the airport along with the other members of the Mountain Star choir. Like they always did each spring, they were going on a week-long trip to Disneyland.

Kyle tried not to resent it too much - heaven knew he wasn't the type of Weapon who couldn't do anything without his Master - but it did irritate him to a degree. To be alone, unable to train or battle, for such a long time...and his mind would fill with images of Iskandar laughing and having fun as he strolled with his friends around Disneyland, eating churros and riding spinning teacups or whatever it was people did in Disneyland. Not that Kyle cared about Disneyland, he was about a decade too old for that, but...well....

Maybe he was just a little jealous. Petty of him, but he'd never deny having a petty streak a mile long and a mile wide when it came to Iskandar.

Iskandar, being Iskandar, understood perfectly why Kyle's mood always took a turn for the sullen around the time of the Disneyland trip. This year, he'd decided to give Kyle a surprise.

 _"It'll be a little present to remind you of me,"_ he'd said, patting Kyle's cheek. _"So it'll be like I never left you."_

Now, Kyle stared at the dildo and fought the urge to slap his forehead. Was this what Iskandar meant? Yes, his Master was hardly the most serious of individuals, but that he'd be this facetious....

Well, Kyle's heart hurt, just a little bit.

It wasn't only that he missed sex, he thought with a slight scowl. He missed a lot of other things too. Iskandar's smiles, his teasing. His gentle, easy understanding.

And...honestly...did he think this thing was in any way, shape, or form a decent substitute for his cock? What, did he think Kyle would be happy shoving anything up his ass? What a wonderful opinion his Master had of him, really.

Sighing, Kyle reached for the dildo. As he did, his phone vibrated.

It was embarrassing, but a little spark of excitement leaped in his heart. Kyle yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered it on the first ring.

 _"Hey there, darling."_ Kyle had just heard Iskandar's smooth voice this morning, but it he already missed the sound of it. _"How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine, Master," Kyle said, trying to keep his voice from shaking with eagerness. "How are you?"

 _"Dead beat, but whatever, sleep is for the weak."_ A breathy laugh. _"Say, you opened my present?"_

Here it came. A familiar tremor coursed down Kyle's spine. "Of course I did, Master."

_"You like it, love?"_

"Master, if you think this is an acceptable replacement for you, then you've got many things to learn," Kyle snapped back.

Iskandar laughed again, and the bright sound made Kyle smile, despite himself. _"Oh, not at all. But come on, I know you better than anyone else, and I know that there's no way you can last a week without something filling up your slutty ass."_

As he spoke, he lowered his voice into a husky whisper, and damn it all, but Kyle reacted. A little burst of heat twinged in his stomach, making him gasp. For the first time he looked at the dildo and imagined how that damned thing would feel inside him, pushing him open and open....

He bit his lip, but his breathing had hitched - surely Iskandar must have heard it. Sure enough, his Master said, _"Got it in one, yeah?"_

"You're not playing golf," Kyle said, irritated.

 _"Darling,"_ Iskandar said, and this time his voice was suffused with a smooth command that made Kyle's insides tremble. _"Put the phone on speaker and put it down on the bed."_

Kyle obeyed without a thought. The instant he pressed the button, Iskandar's voice filtered throughout the room, almost as loud as if he were there right now. _"What are you wearing right now?"_

"My uniform, Master." Kyle's breathing had sped up, excitement tightening in his gut.

_"Well, get it all off."_

Kyle moved his hands with practiced ease, not even having to think. His clothes slid off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with gentle thumps. Now he was completely naked. As he slid his hand down his chest, he felt the cool air brush his skin, stiffening his nipples, hardening his cock.

He couldn't help it; he let out a soft moan. Iskandar must have heard, because he chuckled. _"We naked now?"_

"Yes, Master," Kyle breathed. Sweat trickled slow trails down his neck.

_"Get the lube. Get one finger nice and slick, then put it inside."_

Kyle's entire body trembled as he slid off the bed, opened the top drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out the half-used tube of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, shivering as the cold gel slicked his skin, and the thought of it sliding smoothly into his ass made his cock twitch harder.

He got down on his knees, reached behind, and carefully pressed the tip of his index finger against the flowering skin of his entrance. He felt the skin indent a little under the slight pressure and couldn't help but unleash a moan. Then, decisively, he pushed the finger inside.

It was different opening himself up than when Iskandar did it; Iskandar's hands were hotter than his, his fingers bonier, and he always groped and pinched inside as if trying to claim every inch of Kyle. Kyle tended to go about it in a more clinical way, but he still couldn't help shivering as his walls parted around the new intrusion.

 _"It in?"_ Iskandar said. Kyle could just hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

"Yes, Master," he said into the phone. His breathing was a little rough, but he still sounded calm.

_"Get another finger in."_

So Iskandar wanted him to take this slowly. Kyle scowled, biting down a protest. His Master was giving him orders, so he had no choice but to obey. He pushed his middle finger inside, a little bit quicker, and gasped at the sensation of the passage opening up, bit by bit. It took all his effort to keep his fingers inside, to not start thrusting, because Iskandar hadn't given him the order yet....

"Third finger, sweetheart."

"When, when," Kyle found himself panting as he obeyed. "When can I - "

A bright laugh. "You really that eager for the dildo? I'm flattered. Spent a long time picking it out, y'know."

"That's - that's not," Kyle sputtered, heat surging in his face. Though not nearly as hot as his groin. "M-Master, I - "

 _"I kid, I kid,"_ Iskandar said in that irritatingly flippant way of his that made Kyle at once want to punch him and cuddle him. _"But look, I want you to take this slow and careful, okay?"_

"You - you enjoy torturing me that much, hmm?" Kyle pushed his fingers in a little deeper, but didn't reach his prostate. Not yet. His legs were quivering, his muscles already weak.

"Hey, that's not what this is about!" Iskandar actually sounded offended - the nerve of him. _"It's pretty big, you know. Wider around than me. I want to make sure you're totally prepared for it, so you don't hurt yourself."_

"I'm fine," Kyle growled into the phone. "I can handle it."

Bigger than his Master.... His insides trembled in anticipation, and he became more aware than ever of the measly weight and pressure of his fingers inside. It wasn't _enough_. He needed something big, thick, pushing him wide open on all sides....

He let out another moan, louder this time. Iskandar responded with a breathy chuckle, and it filled Kyle with a sudden fierce longing. He wanted Iskandar to be here, even if he was just sitting in the chair calmly giving orders and refusing to touch Kyle. He _needed_ his Master's eyes on him, dark and hooded and full of lustful intent, needed to breathe in his master's scent and feel his warmth and presence and ache for it, so close but so far away....

He whimpered. "Master...."

_'You can thrust now, darling. Make yourself nice and wide open."_

Kyle didn't wait to obey. At the very least, he could relieve some of that incessant pressure by moving. He pushed his fingers inside as deep as they could go, and at last he hit the bundle of nerves that made sparks dance in his vision. Groaning, he pressed on it again and again, feeling his cock stiffen each time, and then he started pushing his fingers outward, wriggling against the spasming walls, trying to open himself as wide as possible....

"For you, for you," he gasped, nonsense words dropping from his lips. "Master, for you - "

He needed it. Iskandar's warmth, the pressure of his thick rod pushing him so wide open he felt like he'd fall apart. Iskandar's hands on his shoulder. Lips on his neck. Whimpering, Kyle began to thrust his hips, trying madly to suck his fingers in deeper. _Deeper, harder, more...._

 _"Sweetheart."_ Iskandar's voice penetrated the numb haze of pleasure around him. _"I sure hope you're not moving yet. I don't remember giving the order, y'know."_

Instantly Kyle froze. Despite the heat pulsing in his entire body, cold sweat broke out across his forehead. "M-Master, I - I'm sorry - "

A sigh. _"Guess you're eager. Can't be helped."_

"No, I'll - I'll do better, I swear - "

Iskandar's voice softened, becoming gentle. The same tone that without fail always made Kyle's heart ache like a bruise. _"It's okay. You're not in trouble, sweetheart. I've been teasing you for too long, anyway. Just remember that order still holds, and you're not allowed to touch your dick, either. I'm going to make you cum just from your ass tonight."_

A little thrill ran through Kyle. "Yes, Master. I will obey." Of course. He always did.

Iskandar laughed again. _"All right. Get your fingers out, I'm sure your hole is nice and open by now. Start lubing up the dildo."_

It took all of Kyle's willpower to pull his fingers free; his passage had clamped down tight around them, wanting to suck them deeper in. He couldn't resist stroking his heaving inner walls as he pulled out, coating them more thoroughly with lube and sending electrical tingles through his body. As soon as he pulled out a gaping sense of emptiness stabbed him. Here he was, on his knees with his ass raised, his hole open so wide anyone could see right up him, and - and there was nothing inside. He needed it, _needed_ it, needed to be filled....

"Master, your cock," he found himself babbling into the phone, saliva dripping from his lips. "Master's cock, want it in me."

 _"There's still a week until that, love,_ " Iskandar said gently, but it drove Kyle's frustration higher. Mindlessly he began rubbing his thighs together, trying to relieve some of the insane heat pooling in his groin, but stopped when he realized this could be interpreted as trying to cum from his dick.

No, he was only going to stimulate his ass tonight, and that was more than enough.

_"In the meantime, you've got my gift. So hurry it up, get it nice and slick."_

Kyle crawled forward, grabbing the dildo. His fingers molded around the smooth plastic and he heaved a sigh. "It's not the same. It's cold and hard...."

 _"It'll get hotter when it's inside. And it's bigger than me, y'know. You might enjoy it more."_ Iskandar's voice was light and teasing.

Scowling, Kyle bent down low over the phone, and spoke in his breathiest whisper. "I will never enjoy anything more than your cock."

Iskandar let loose a shuddering moan in response, and Kyle realized he must be touching himself. Probably locked in the hotel bathroom while his friends were still playing, his hand down his opened pants, rubbing his hard member with slow, languid strokes, sweat dampening his curls, his lips slightly parted....

The image made Kyle moan, and he felt himself harden in response. With shaking fingers he squeezed some more lube, filling the room with its clinical scent, and busied himself rubbing the dildo, stroking and fondling it just like he would Iskandar's cock. Of course it wasn't the same; there was no hot throbbing flesh beneath his fingers, no little jolts and quivers and short gasps from his Master. But the curves of the shape were similar enough, and his open asshole quivered in anticipation.

"When, when can I put it in?" he panted. Sweat was trickling down his temples, taking away his hair gel with it. "Please, I want to - "

Iskandar's laugh had a ragged quality this time. _"You have my permission. Remember, nice and slow. Don't shove it all in at once."_

"I _want_ to," Kyle babbled mindlessly, jerking his hips back at the thought of swallowing Iskandar's thick hot cock in just one sinfully long thrust.

_"It's big, I told you. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Slowly. That's an order."_

Iskandar sharpened his voice, though the effect was a bit ruined by his lustful breathlessness. Even so, Kyle's body quivered in response to the order. Electricity crawled up his spine. Yes, yes, he would obey, with all his body, all his soul, because Iskandar was his Master.

"Yes, Master. I understand."

_"So put it in. Remember, don't move."_

Kyle didn't hesitate. Gripping the dildo by the knob, he positioned it behind him. He lifted his hips to give himself a better angle, but forced himself not to thrust back, to keep still as he pressed the tip to his already gaping entrance.

The hard, slick pressure of the lubed plastic drove a gasp from his lips. The effort of holding his hips still made sweat prick his spine. Oh, how he wanted to - he just wanted to swallow it - but Iskandar had given the order, and Kyle was a good Weapon, he would never disobey.

Carefully, slowly, he pushed the dildo inside. He felt it burst past the ring of muscle and his entire body shook from the moan he unleashed. Ah, it felt so good - he'd barely put the head in and it was already forcing him to stretch so wide. He was open, gaping, he needed more, more, _more_ to fill him up....

"Mmm Master feels so good," he babbled into the phone. The sheets were already damp with his saliva. Loose strands of hair dangled in front of his eyes, blocking his vision, not that he needed it. All he had now was his body, burning hot, slowly accepting the dildo inside, and Iskandar's voice, always with him.

_"Is that so? Tell me how it feels. Is it going in all right?"_

"Of course, of course," Kyle panted, pushing a little harder. His insides parted even more around the thick intrusion, making him let out a little mewl. Without thinking he jerked his hips back, swallowing the dildo a little further - only to remember Iskandar's order and forcing himself to fall still. "When, when can I move - "

_"Until it's fully in. Sounds like you're enjoying yourself, huh? Come on, bit by bit."_

"Master, I want it all in," Kyle groaned.

_"Really? It doesn't even hurt?"_

It did, a little bit - hovering at that edge where pressure began to shade into pain. But Kyle didn't care. It was a great feeling, the strain in his muscles, not just inside but also in his hips and stomach and thighs. And the dildo was thicker than Iskandar's cock, pushing him so wide that he could barely draw breath. He huffed out a delirious little laugh.

 _"Guess that's a no,"_ Iskandar said, laughing as well, though his voice vanished in a sharp gasp.

More and more, Kyle pushed the dildo. It was more than halfway in by now. He was squeezing and clenching around it, desperately trying to suck it as deep in as possible, but Iskandar hadn't given him the order and damn it all, it was so frustrating, he was already rock-hard and throbbing and he couldn't take any more of this....

The tip of the dildo hit his prostate. Kyle wailed aloud, arching his back, as jolts of pleasure shot through his entire body.

 _"Found your sweet spot, huh?"_ Iskandar sounded delighted. _"Is it fully in?"_

Kyle pushed hard on the knob, and he felt the rim at the base of the knob nestle snugly against his ass. The most exquisite feeling of fullness descended upon him. He was stuffed, completely, and he felt like he'd explode if even an ounce more went inside him....

"Yes, Master," he gasped. "It's in."

 _"How does it feel?"_ Annoyingly enough, Iskandar still didn't order him to move. _"Is it too big? Do you think you'll tear if you move it?"_

Damn him, why did he have to always be so fucking _considerate?_ Not that Kyle didn't appreciate it, but - but now, he didn't want that. He just wanted to be fucked senseless and brainless.

"How weak do you think I am?" he snarled, his voice rough and husky. The damn dildo was still pressing insistently against his prostate, making his cock jump higher and higher. It was so hot - every inch of him was burning. "I can take it, of course I can."

 _"This isn't a test of your toughness, love."_ Kyle could almost hear Iskandar roll his eyes. _"You're mine. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."_

 _You're mine._ Two simple words, yet they struck at Kyle's very soul, made heat flare anew in his stomach. He gripped the knob so tightly his fingers ached. "Please, please," he moaned. "Please let me move."

 _"Beg a little harder, darling,"_ though judging by the edge to Iskandar's voice, he was pretty close to the precipice himself. Kyle tried to banish the sudden powerful desire to kneel at Iskandar's feet and suck him to completion.

Iskandar was several hundred miles too far for that. _Oh well, when he gets back,_ Kyle thought dreamily.

Meanwhile Iskandar had given an order, and Kyle fulfilled it with gusto. Panting, writhing, fisting his hands into the sheets so he wouldn't reach back and touch himself, he groaned into the phone, "Master, Master, I need to, I have to move, it's too much, I've got to - I need it - Master please - "

 _"More."_ Damn him! Kyle swore the first thing he was going to do when Iskandar got back was punch his Master in the face.

"More, more, gotta move," he babbled nonsensically, his thighs shaking from the effort of holding still. "Please, please, I've been good, haven't I, I've obeyed all your orders, I'm a good Weapon, please let me Master, for you Master I'll - anything, _please_ \- love you, Master, all for you, it's all yours, I wanna cum for you - "

A loud groan filtered from the phone. _"The fuck you waiting for?"_

Kyle allowed himself a smirk. His body moved on its own, his hips thrusting with one tremendous jerk, and just like that the dildo was sucked even deeper inside him, smashing down onto his prostate. Kyle unleashed a wild cry, an unholy mix of ecstasy and agony.

He almost came, right then and there, but greater pleasures awaited. He tightened his grip on the knob and pulled the dildo back, even as his hips angled up to pull it deeper inside. He felt his thoroughly lubed insides part around the dildo, letting it go with the greatest reluctance. The gaping emptiness made him gasp, and he savagely thrust the dildo back inside, slamming upon his sweet spot again. Stars swirled in his vision.

Moving hurt, took a lot more work than staying still - soon everything ached, his back and hips and thighs and his arm from reaching back and gripping the knob. But he didn't care, the pain was a wonderful kind, hot and slick and drowning him completely.

 _"Nhh - ahh - "_ he moaned, making sure Iskandar could hear his rhythmic gasps and pants. His moans came quicker and faster as he moved the dildo faster, hearing it squelch in the lube, feeling it slap against his skin. _"Ahh - "_

Unthinking, he moved his free hand up his chest, brushing the sweat-slick skin, pausing to tweak an achingly hard nipple. Then lower down, following the trail of fine hair down to his groin, then brushing over his already painfully tight balls. Blindly he cupped his hand and thrust forward in it, smearing precum all over his palm, and his cock throbbed harder and harder....

 _"Kyle."_ Iskandar's voice held a warning. _"You're not touching yourself, are you?"_

Instantly Kyle dropped his hand, shame coursing inside him. The dildo was still halfway inside, begging to be pushed fully in and slam his prostate once more, but he held it still. "M-Master," he whimpered. Of course Iskandar had been able to tell. Just from his moans alone...he knew Kyle that well.

_"It's a spanking if you cum from your dick. Don't forget that."_

"I, I won't, I won't," Kyle gasped, twitching and squirming. The mental image was delicious: lying helpless over Iskandar's lap while Iskandar slapped his bottom cherry-red. Possibly Iskandar might force his cock into a cage so he couldn't get hard no matter how his Master stimulated him - oh, how he enjoyed Iskandar's sexual punishments, and how rare they were -

His vision was beginning to blur white. "I w-w-won't, Master," he blubbered. "Gotta, please, can I - "

_"Cum whenever you want, sweetheart. But don't touch your dick again, capische?"_

"Yes, Master!" Kyle responded to the order with relish, then instantly shoved the dildo in as deep as it could go.

Heat swept in a searing wave through his entire body. His back arched, his thighs spasmed, he buried his face into the mattress and dug his teeth into the sheets, desperately trying to cling on to something, _anything_ , as he came apart from the inside out. He wailed and trembled, writhing, as he pounded harder and harder upon his prostate and his dick responded by gushing cum, splashing the pearly substance all over the sheets. And it wouldn't stop coming, and he kept pushing and pushing until he thought he might burst wide open, and then all the strength fled his body and he collapsed limply on the bed, gasping for breath.

Over the phone, he heard Iskandar's ragged breathing as well. Kyle closed his eyes, listening to his Master as his heartbeat gradually slowed. The dildo was still inside him, but the insistent pressure on his prostate was gone. It felt...comfortable, instead.

 _I really do have a slutty ass,_ he thought, a little disgruntled. _Anything will do, I suppose._

No - Iskandar's cock was totally different from this plastic contraption. It was warm and alive and vibrant, just like his Master, and the taste of it in his mouth was like nothing else....

"Did you cum, Master?" he murmured into the phone.

A ragged laugh. _"Sure did, sweetheart."_

"Let me drink your cum," he whispered, and the thought sent an excited twitch through his limp cock. "Master's cum, I want it."

_"Too bad. You're gonna have to wait another week until you taste it. But I'm sure you made a lot yourself, huh? Try some."_

"I want _Master's_ cum," Kyle said peevishly.

_"What's the difference? It's all cum."_

"No, yours is the most delicious." A shiver wracked Kyle's body as he imagined Iskandar's dick deflating in his mouth, gushing thick rich cum down his throat. A string of saliva dripped from his mouth onto the bed. "I want to, I want to drink it...."

_"Wait a bit, love. And believe me, you're not the only one with cravings. Your ass, I really want to taste it, y'know?"_

Kyle shuddered in delight, imagining the sensation of Iskandar's warm, wet tongue probing his insides. "Hurry, hurry, hurry back," he squeaked.

_"Still got a week to go. How was it, my gift?"_

"Wonderful," Kyle breathed, squirming and feeling the dildo shift a little bit inside him. His cock stiffened some more, though it was still nowhere near fully hard. He'd have to take a while to recover from an orgasm like that.

_"Good. Then you can enjoy it every night this week. Let's see if I can make you cum from your ass Monday through Friday, huh?"_

"Master," Kyle groaned. "That's unfair." Not being able to touch himself for that long? He felt like a whore thinking this way, but there was no way he'd be able to last.

Though some part of him wouldn't object to taking a spanking for it.

It seemed Iskandar agreed with him this time, because he said, _"You're right, it is. Tomorrow I'll have something new prepared for you. Sounds good?"_

Kyle nodded before remembering Iskandar couldn't see it. He snaked his hand over to the phone and pulled it up to his face and pressed his lips to the screen. "Yes, Master."

He heard an answering kiss from Iskandar, and it sent a stab of longing through him - how he wanted to taste Iskandar's lips, feel Iskandar's tongue - and then Iskandar said, his voice painfully gentle, _"I love you, Kyle. Be good and I'll see you soon."_

"I love you too, Master," Kyle whispered. As he spoke the words, his heart twisted. Yes, tonight had been fun, but - but - it wasn't the same as having Iskandar with him. Iskandar's arms around him, keeping him safe. Iskandar's voice in his ear, reassuring him.

"I miss you," burst out before he could stop himself. "I want to see you."

So weak of him, so raw, so vulnerable - but he couldn't help it. Like this, fucked within an inch of his life, he didn't have the strength to raise his usual barriers. And it didn't matter, because Iskandar had already seen everything, every part of him, long ago.

 _"I know, sweetheart."_ The love in Iskandar's voice made tears prick Kyle's eyes. _"I miss you too. I'll see you soon, and I'll buy you a lot of souvenirs, okay?"_

"There is nothing I want from Disneyland," Kyle growled.

Iskandar chortled. _"I'm gonna get you one of those mouse ear caps with your name on it."_

"I will make you eat it for dinner."

_"Man, what a waste of money! On second thought...yeah, no souvenirs. But I'll have a great welcome-back gift for you."_

Kyle's cock twinged some more. Smirking to himself, he reached down for it - after all, Iskandar hadn't prohibited him from touching himself. As he whispered, "Good night, Master," into the phone, and Iskandar answered and then the call dropped, he began to stroke his shaft with just the tips of his fingers, sending little electrical sparks through the sensitive flesh.

The dildo was still in him but he didn't have to move it, just enjoyed the pressure and fullness. And while he stroked himself into hardness, he closed his eyes and lost himself in fantasies of Iskandar's welcome-back gift.

He was sure it'd end up being far better than anything his mind could conjure, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! The next chapter might be very nasty indeed, hehe....


	4. A Hard Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, uh, this is probably the grossest chapter yet? It takes place when Iskandar and Kyle are married adults (I did say these chapters would jump around a lot in time), and it features a punishment enema described in loving detail. Because I'm that kind of pervert. If that's not your jam, feel free not to read it. I won't be bothered. 
> 
> Also life has been throwing a mountain of shit at me lately, so I don't have much time for writing. =_= Hope you all understand!

"Please, Master," Kyle begged, making one last futile attempt. His stomach had tied itself into tight knots. "Master, please, I swear, I've learned my lesson, I'll never do it again, please just cane me - "

He couldn't believe that he was actually begging for a caning, but that was because Iskandar was currently rummaging in the bathroom cabinets, pulling out the enema kit piece by piece. The bag. The tubing. The nozzle. Kyle's head spun and nausea gripped his throat - probably not the best reaction considering what was coming.

This was the worst possible punishment he could take under Iskandar and both of them knew it. In all his time as Iskandar's Weapon, he'd only taken an enema once before. That had been refusing to help a college underclassman who'd begged to become his student; he'd blown off the boy constantly and callously, until the boy had tried challenging another powerful Weapon and received a severe beatdown as a result.

It had all been Kyle's fault, of course, and it was that day where he learned what the punishment for hurting another person would be.

And now - _this_ \- this was a much larger enema than that one; Iskandar had bought the kit shortly after they'd moved into their new place, and for the most part he just treated it as a threat, and Kyle did his best to obey his Master and make him proud and he rested comfortable in the knowledge that he'd never have to feel that damn nozzle shoved up his ass.

Until now.

"Please, Master," he gasped, tears stinging his eyes. "Please, I beg you. You can - you can give me twenty-four with the cane - "

"Kyle." Iskandar spoke for the first time since he'd locked them into the bathroom. His voice was severe. "I'm not going to ever give you that much with the cane."

He threatened it, sometimes, but idly and in jest. Now Kyle felt certain he'd rather take that than what was coming. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tears trickle down his face. "Please," he gasped one final time. "Master, I can't take it. I swear - "

"Sweetheart." Iskandar's voice softened, and it sounded like he'd knelt in front of Kyle. His hand reached out, brushing the curve of Kyle's cheekbone. Kyle leaned into the touch instinctively, nuzzling his Master's hand, desperately trying to appease the man who was about to punish him.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart," Iskandar said again and again, his hand gently stroking. It moved up, tracing his temple, then tousling his loose hair. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Whimpering, Kyle obeyed. He saw his Master's face, eyes so dark and serious. "Master, I'm sorry," he said wretchedly.

The hand stroked some more, lightly carding through the platinum strands. "I know, love, I know. Kyle, you do understand why I punish you, don't you?"

Kyle nodded. "To - to teach me my actions are wrong."

"More than that," Iskandar said, inhaling sharply. "It's to remind you to never do it again. And this - I really, really, _never_ want to have to give you this lesson _ever_ again. Not one more time. So it's going to be as severe as possible, so you never forget it. Do you understand?"

Kyle couldn't speak. He knew, deep in his heart, he knew his Master was right.

It had started with Melody Taylor, an intern at the law firm where he worked. One day, Melody had spied him and Iskandar going home together, and like the nosy little creep she was, she sneaked after them - and ended up watching them participate in an official arena duel.

Usually this story would end with the offending outsider getting their memory wiped and turned back to the outside world none the wiser, but not in this case. Because Melody was a _Weapon_. Kyle hadn't realized it, and neither had Iskandar, and neither had _Melody_ , even, because she'd only discovered her abilities when the memory-wiping Weapon realized what she was.

She was the rare Weapon who'd been discovered by neither of the two academies.

After that, she had attached herself to Kyle like a parasitic louse, tormenting him at every hour of every day of work. She even muscled her way into his lunch breaks, and Kyle had no choice but to give his free time to her because, well, he was supposed to be helping her "professional development" or whatnot. Kyle resolved that he was never, ever going to give Melody any kind of reference or recommendation in the future, but that was cold comfort during the times she spent chirping obnoxious questions about the Weaponmaster world at him.

Eventually, he decided he'd just teach the annoying child a lesson. Slapping the fly was the easiest way to get it to stop bothering you. Perhaps he hadn't been thinking. No, he definitely hadn't been thinking. He'd just been annoyed, and frustrated, and so he'd asked for a temporary bond from the lead partner at the law firm, who was a Master.

Then he'd proceeded to...no, he didn't want to remember. But he had to.

He'd attacked Melody. Told her coldly that he'd teach her everything about the Weaponmaster world if she could get past his spear. Of course, she couldn't. He hadn't stabbed her, no, but he'd beaten her, knocked her down, tripped her, countless times until Iskandar had caught on to something strange through the bond and had come storming onto the scene.

His intention had been to teach Melody a quick, merciless lesson. The Weaponmaster world wasn't her personal playground. Yet...yet...he had taken joy in it. The same sadistic joy he once took in winning a battle decisively. In not only defeating an opponent, but _destroying_ them.

He no longer fought like that, because Iskandar had taught him to win in other ways, but that evening, it had emerged. The monster that dwelt inside him, the monster that he'd been taught to become by his family.

"Do you understand?" Iskandar repeated, his voice dragging Kyle back to the present. Kyle whimpered a little, feeling more tears pool in his eyes. But Iskandar was right. Completely right.

Twisting his hands together, he whispered, "I understand. I - I'm sorry, Master."

"I know you are, love." Iskandar patted his cheek, then leaned forward to plant a delicate kiss to his forehead. "You're not a bad person, Kyle. You're not a sadist, you're not evil. But you're not patient, either. You can be arrogant. And when you fight, you can get out of control."

He turned on the faucet and began filling the bag. Kyle tried not to watch, but he could hear the water running, and his stomach twisted into even more knots. Meanwhile Iskandar kept talking, his voice light and casual. "Now, those are all things that I like about you. I like your attitude, and I like how devoted you are to the fight. I don't want to change your personality. But I also never, _ever_ , want to see my Weapon cruelly beating down a helpless girl again. _Never_."

Put that way...shame lanced through Kyle. He really had been an idiot. He'd lost his temper, and with it any and all trace of his rationality. _Fool._ Sure, he'd only been half-transformed, but Melody hadn't even discovered how to transform yet - she'd stood not a chance. Especially considering that Kyle had trained to fight ever since he could walk. Yet at the moment he could only thinking about _making the annoying pest go away...._

"M-Master," he burst out. "I - I'm so bad, I did a terrible thing, I don't know how I can - "

"Shh, sweetheart." Iskandar held up his hand and just like that Kyle pressed his lips together. "It's okay. You can make up for it. Just take this punishment like a good boy."

Some part of Kyle still wanted to protest further, to beg for mercy. But he knew Iskandar well, and he recognized when Iskandar could no longer be moved.

And he understood that he really did deserve this.

Kyle lowered his head into a contrite bow. Iskandar usually didn't like him bowing, but Kyle figured he'd make an exception this time. After all, this was going to be the worst punishment he ever endured under his Master.

The flow of water stopped. Kyle forced himself to watch as Iskandar set up. He attached the tubing to the bag, and the nozzle to the end of the tubing. Kyle swallowed hard; the sound echoed in the bathroom.

"It's going to begin," Iskandar said. "Kyle, come over here and turn around."

Kyle nodded mutely and crawled over to his Master. He had already taken off his clothes in the bedroom; his body was ready to receive the punishment. Well, he doubted he'd ever be ready, but he didn't have a choice.

Nonetheless, Kyle couldn't suppress a whimper when he turned around. Like this, he could no longer see the enema kit, and maybe it was a good thing on some level, but it only increased his dread. He had to rely on his hearing alone.

He heard a lid unlick, then a squeaking sound as Iskandar lubed up the plastic nozzle. It wasn't the biggest thing Kyle had taken inside, not by far, but he was certain that the nozzle from his last enema had been only half the size. Damn it all, would he even be able to fit that entire bag inside?

Sweat pricked Kyle's forehead. He lowered his head.

Then he felt cold plastic, slick with lube, probing his asshole. Kyle bit his lip, fighting off the impulse to close his legs. Iskandar's hand slapped across his ass, much lighter than he usually spanked, but it made Kyle jump.

"Spread your legs, Kyle. Open them up nice and wide."

Squirming, Kyle obeyed. He felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever. Completely helpless beneath his Master.

The nozzle pushed. Iskandar didn't bother putting it in slowly; not that he needed to. He knew exactly how much Kyle could handle. Even so, Kyle convulsed and let out a sharp gasp when his insides stretched around the new intrusion. It was so _cold_....

To his shame his cock twitched a bit, recognizing the familiar sensation of something in his ass. But, but, he definitely wasn't going to cum. Not from this kind of punishment.

Iskandar adjusted the nozzle - Kyle bit his lip, trying not to make a sound - and then he stood up. Dread pounded a war beat in Kyle's chest.

"Master." His voice came out dry and cracked.

Iskandar looked sadly down upon him, and it struck Kyle that his Master really didn't want to do this either - he just had no choice. Not if he wanted to discipline his Weapon properly. The familiar old shame came roaring back in place. _Because I'm a fool, because I'm an idiot -_

"This punishment will absolve you," Iskandar said, his voice calm and ringing with authority. "After this, the slate will be considered wiped clean. We won't bring up this incident again. You'll apologize to Melody Taylor and treat her respectfully in the future. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Kyle whispered.

"Lie down on your side, sweetheart. That might make it easier to bear." And with that, he clicked the bag open.

Kyle heard the water beginning to flow through the tubing, and despite himself he tensed. That didn't stop him from obeying Iskandar's order. He curled up on his side on the cold tile floor, making sure not to move around the nozzle too much inside him. Iskandar settled down by his side and reached out and began playing with his hair, which relaxed Kyle more than he could say.

Then Kyle felt the water enter him - it was warm and soapy. He stiffened. "Master - " he began.

"Shh." Iskandar's hand stroked. "It's okay, love. You can take it."

Kyle bit his lip and nodded. Sweat was already beading on his forehead.

He felt the water begin to flow into his bowels, moving at a steady, none-too-rapid pace. It didn't feel uncomfortable, not yet, but the bag wasn't even a quarter empty at this point. He gasped as the water flowed deeper, filling up his abdomen.

"How does it feel?" Iskandar asked, soft and gentle.

"W-warm," Kyle answered honestly.

"Is that so?" Iskandar gave a little laugh. "How is it? Too fast? Too slow?"

"It's - it's fine - _ah_." The first throes of tightness gripped his bowels. It was beginning to feel uncomfortably full. He squirmed a little, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Iskandar began patting his side, gently and rhythmically. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't tense so much. Relax and let it in."

"I - I'm embarrassed," Kyle whimpered, tears dripping from his eyes.

"I know you are, love. That's part of the punishment. Now come on, deep breath. Don't hyperventilate."

Kyle sucked in as deep of a breath as he could manage, which wasn't as much as he would like, not when his stomach was so uncomfortably full. Another cramp wracked him, much harder than before.

"Ow," burst out before he could stop himself. "Ow, Master - "

Iskandar patted a little harder. "You can do it."

It really hurt now; he could feel his stomach beginning to swell from the fullness, and the water was still flooding inside. The warmth began to become uncomfortable. As he squirmed he felt the water slosh around inside him, and that only made the whole experience all the more humiliating.

By now he wasn't even trying to hide his sobs. "M-Master, I've had enough, _please_ \- "

"Shh, it's not even halfway through." Really? That much left? "Relax."

 _You try to relax when you're having your guts pumped full of water_ , but of course Kyle refused to say it. Iskandar didn't tolerate backtalk during punishments and besides, he knew exactly why this was happening to him.

The pain and humilation he was going through - it wasn't even a fraction of what he'd inflicted upon Melody Taylor.

"Nggh." He knew he ought to relax, just as Iskandar said, but it was so _hard_. As the water flooded him his abdominal muscles tightened further, clamping hard upon his swelling bowels. The pain intensified, wracking him in great waves. He began to whimper.

"Shh, shh, shh." Iskandar's hand traced an arc down his side. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"Hurts, Master," he whined.

"I know, love, I know," Iskandar soothed. "Here, lay your head on my lap. Will that help?"

Kyle nodded and accepted the invitation without protest. Like this, pressing his face against Iskandar's thigh, feeling Iskandar's warmth and breathing in his scent, he felt safe - protected. Even as the infernal enema kept coming.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Regular rhythm." Iskandar was rubbing circles into his shoulder. "You're doing well."

"Master, sorry," he whined pathetically, trembling from sobs. "Sorry, sorry, I'm a bad Weapon - "

"No," Iskandar said firmly. "You're not. You're very good. Look at you, I'm proud of you."

Kyle couldn't see anything to be proud of, not when he was lying on his side receiving a long, huge, and painful enema. Nonetheless, he followed Iskandar's instructions and breathed in and out, keeping to the rhythm of Iskandar's pats on his shoulder, and gradually some of the tension in his stomach loosened. Not much, but - but he could feel it, the tightness unraveling and the pain ebbing away, slightly.

He writhed, arching his back, as more water pumped in. By now he felt completely stuffed full - he could see his abdomen beginning to swell. But there was still about a third of the water left in the bag. The last enema he'd taken had been long over by this point. Iskandar wanted him to suffer this time. To _feel_ it.

"Mas - Master - " As another cramp wracked him, more intense this time. It swept through him like a burning knife. " _Ow_ \- "

"Relax, relax. Hey, now." Iskandar reached behind, and Kyle felt his warm fingers on the nozzle, readjusting it. "Don't push it out."

"I, I can't help it, I don't want it in there."

"I know you don't. Keep it in. Good boy, that's a good boy." And Iskandar, that sadist, gave the nozzle a firm push, sending it even deeper inside. Kyle wailed aloud.

"M-Master, how much more, I can't take it - "

"We're doing well. Almost done." Iskandar stroked his hair, his touch light as raindrops. "You're being very good. Remember to breathe. Come on, in and out."

Kyle forced himself to focus on his breathing, nothing else. Not the cramps in his stomach, the water filling him up, the mad, desperate, overpowering urge to just _let it all out...._ No, it would be over soon. Iskandar was right. Kyle seized onto his presence like a lifeline. His warmth, his calmness, his gentle reassurance. As long as Iskandar was there, to punish him, yes, but also to guide him and take care of him, everything - everything would be all right.

And at last, the flow stopped. Iskandar gently adjusted Kyle's head, helping him lie back onto the tile again. Despite himself, Kyle whimpered a protest. The cold floor was much less comfortable than Iskandar's warm lap had been. "It's okay. Almost over," Iskandar whispered, kissing his cheek, before heading to the pole and detaching the tubing from the now-drained bag.

Kyle squirmed. The water sloshed around inside him. If he opened his eyes, he could see the very obvious bulge of his stomach, and it filled him with a sickening sense of embarrassment. Oh, how he wanted to - he wanted to -

Iskandar's gripped the nozzle. Kyle gasped. "No, wait, not here - "

"I'm going to tell you a few things," Iskandar said, his voice pleasant. "While I do, can you keep it all inside?"

Kyle's head snapped up in alarm. "Wh-what? Master, wait - "

Too late. Iskandar pulled the nozzle free. Kyle felt the sudden loss of pressure, and instantly the cramping increased tenfold. There was no obstruction - now it could all come out.

Kyle shuddered from sobs, using all his effort to hold in the flood. His entire body ached.

"Sweetheart." He heard Iskandar crouch down beside him. "Tell me exactly what you did wrong."

"I, I, _mm_ , I - " It was so difficult to gather his racing thoughts, not when those awful spasms convulsed throughout his body. But he had to. His Master had given him an order. "I, I was c-cruel - I treated Melody terribly, I h-hurt her - "

"That's right. You were given a special power when you were born, because you are a Weapon. But that power doesn't exist to hurt innocent people." Iskandar's voice hardened. "It exists to help your Master. To help us both fight in the Weaponmaster world."

His words sliced through the fog of pain and desperation, reached a place deep within Kyle's core, resounded with the iron clang of _truth_. That was right, that was right - that was why he took pride in his ability as a fighter. There was no pride in mercilessly beating down helpless victims. His pride, it was something else entirely, something he shared with Iskandar -

 _"I'm sorry, Master,"_ he wailed. _"I'll never do it again, I promise, just let me - "_

"Do you want me with you when you let it out, or should I leave?"

"L-l-leave," Kyle managed to force out. Yes, Iskandar had already seen him through a lot of shame and humiliation, but he wanted this last torment, at least, to be private.

"Got it." A warm hand stroked his hair, smoothing it back from his face. "You let me know when you're done, okay?"

Kyle nodded vigorously. Iskandar seemed to take an eternity to leave the bathroom, and Kyle spent that entire time writhing and twitching on the floor, fighting against his most powerful, basest instincts. As soon as Iskandar shut the door, Kyle clambered up to his knees - sending more pain shooting through his over-stuffed bowels - and climbed onto the toilet.

The water exited him in one violent burst, making him sob from the humiliation. To think that he was losing control of himself like this, in the most embarrassing way possible...and it was so shamefully relieving, too, to feel the cramping relax and the pressure in his abdomen loosen.

And then it was over. Kyle hunched over the toilet, hands on his knees, sucking in deep, desperate breaths. He felt like he'd been saved from drowning. After he'd managed to catch his breath, he cleaned himself and flushed and called, "Master, I'm done."

Instantly Iskandar was back in the bathroom. Before Kyle could figure out what was going on, his Master wrapped him in a crushing embrace, pulling him close. Kyle buried his face into Iskandar's chest, reveling in his Master's warmth, his strength, and shook from silent sobs.

"Good boy, good boy, you did great, I'm so proud of you," Iskandar whispered in his ear. His voice was thick with emotion. "You handled it well. It's over now, okay? It's over. It's all over."

"Master," was all Kyle could get out between his sobs.

Iskandar helped him over to the bed, then sat down next to him on it. Kyle leaned against Iskandar's shoulder, completely boneless and spent. For a while they didn't speak; Iskandar just sat there playing with Kyle's hair, and Kyle let his Master's warmth wash over him. His head felt heavy; it took more and more effort to keep his eyes open.

"Mm Master, thank you," he murmured.

"I gave you the biggest enema you've ever taken in your life and you thank me?" Iskandar laughed, light and teasing.

"You were right to punish me. I'll never be bad again."

"That's a nice promise, but we both know there's no way you can keep it," Iskandar said, ruffling Kyle's hair. "But if all goes well, that should be the last enema you ever get."

"It will be," Kyle said, resolved. He leaned further against Iskandar, drawing his legs beneath him and snuggling against his Master's side. "Mm...what was in there? It smelled kind of sweet...you didn't put anything weird...."

"Some chamomile and lavender oil," Iskandar said. "To help you relax."

Ah, that was why he felt so damn sleepy. Some part of Kyle thought he should be mad at Iskandar for basically sedating him, but most of him felt too warm and heavy and comfortable to complain. It was nice to be able to relax like this, in a way he never allowed himself outside of these four walls. To just close his eyes and trust that his Master would take care of everything....

"Love you, Master," he was aware of murmuring, and the last thing he felt before he slipped off to sleep was Iskandar's lips on his head, gently pressing a kiss into his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...let me know what you think. I can say with reasonable confidence that I probably? won't get any grosser than this. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hope you enjoyed. There's more coming. I'm mostly writing these to blow off steam but I figured I'd share the depraved contents of my imagination with the world, why not.


End file.
